Discipline!
by Inchangel
Summary: Leeteuk sebagai ketua divisi Kedisiplinan di OSIS berurusan dengan Kim Youngwoon, sang berandal SMAnya. Suck at summary. YAOI, no bashing, RnR please :
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Discipline!

**Author:** Inchangel aka. Inchan aka. Jung Junghee

**Genre:** Romance, School life

**Main cast:** KangTeuk, SiBum, and other couple

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi ceritadan Leeteuk ini sah milik saya! *digampar angels*

**Warning:** YAOI, don't like don't read! School life (emang ini warning?), typos, gaje, mbulet, dan sodara-sodaranya

.

Annyeong~ G&A belom tamat, saya sudah bikin ff baru. Hehe, mian.. namanya juga ide, dateng tiba-tiba kan? Ketimbang kebuang sia-sia mending ditulis terus di shyer (share) ke readerdeul. Hehehe.. semoga nggak ngebosenin. FF kali ini ringan kok temanya.

Cekidot guys!

…..

~oOo~

….

Leeteuk pov

PLAK!

Tongkat sepanjang 30 sentimeter yang memiliki nama dagang 'penggaris' itu kutimpuk ke punggung namja yang tengah jongkok didepanku.

"Ya, Lee DongHae! Sadarlah! Kau sudah berulang kali membuat kerusuhan seperti ini! Tak puaskah kau memenuhi buku kejadian siswamu, hn?" tanyaku sarkastik. Penggaris itu kutaruh didagu namja itu dan kuangkat wajahnya agar bisa menatap mataku yang kini tengah berkobar-kobar menahan amarah.

"Aish, hyung! Kau tak perlu sekasar itu padaku! Aku tahu yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya membela diri! Dia yang memulai duluan duduk perkaranya!" ucapnya sambil menghempaskan diri dari penggarisku lalu menunjuk dagu pada namja disebelahnya.

Damn, anak ini lagi.

"Kim Youngwoon!" bentakku sambil menghentakkan penggaris di meja kerjaku.

"Wae, hyung?" tanyanya sok innocent padahal tampang udah babak belur gitu.

"Kau itu juga sama aja kayak ikan teri ini! Buku kejadian siswamu sudah hampir penuh! Kau ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, heuh?" ucapku kasar.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ikan teri itu!" ia menunjuk dagu pada Donghae dan dibalas dengan tatapan menantang.

"Sudah, sudah! Leeteuk sunbae, lebih baik kau segera beri mereka hukuman agar ruangan ini kembali tenang. Aku penat mendengarkan teriakan kalian bertiga," ucap Siwon dari arah meja ketua OSIS

"Baiklah. Lee Donghae, jangan harap karena kau sepupuku lalu kau bisa seenak mata kakimu itu berkelakuan disini! Lalu Kim Youngwoon, meskipun kau juara tae kwon do provinsi, nasional, internasional atau seluruh galaksi sekalipun, jangan jadikan itu alasan untukmu selalu membuat onar dengan SIAPAPUN!"

"Kalian berdua, aku skors selama 3 hari. Kuharap setelah 3 hari itu selesai, akan terjadi perubahan dari diri kalian," ucapku menahan denyut nadi yang mengeras di pelipisku karena stress.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae panik. Bagaimanapun ia sudah kuanggap adik, begitu juga dengannya. Normal ia merasa khawatir seperti itu.

"Hah, ne gwaen. Jebal, kalian keluarlah dari ruangan ini. Aku ingin istirahat. Ah, hukuman kalian akan dimulai sejak esok hari. Jadi hari ini kalian masih bisa sekolah dengan normal. Sekarang silakan keluar," ucapku secara halus mengusir mereka dari ruangan ini.

…..

~oOo~

….

Menjadi Ketua Divisi Kedisiplinan Sekolah kau kira gampang? Sebenarnya baru mendengar namanya saja sudah eneg duluan. Ayolah, jaman sekarang mana ada anak yang benar-benar taat pada peraturan yang berlaku?

Miasalnya saja yeoja. Rok dipendekin, lengan baju dipendekin, baju dibikin _press body_, dasi panjang diganti dasi pita, kancing baju dibiarkan terbuka 2 butir, membawa alat kosmetik, memakai alat kosmetik, dan sebagainya itu. Haish, tak sadarkah bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu hanya menambah masalah diluar sana? Gimana kalo ketemu sama ahjussi nakal? Haah, ujung-ujungnya cuman nangis dan menyesali perbuatannya. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir, kan?

Lalu namja. Mengenakan kaus, kemeja tidak dimasukkan, kancing baju dibuka hingga bagian dada, membawa majalah 'tidak pantas', mencoret-coret seragam mereka, dan lain sebagainya itu. Kalian mau bilang ada ahjuma nakal yang menggoda mereka? Kejauhan =="

Baik, aku termasuk namja yang mengenakan kaus tapi kudobeli dengan kemeja seragam! Korea tidak sepanas Indonesia (dibandem). Makanya aku tenang-tenang saja memakai pakaian lapis tiga seperti ini. Kaus, kemeja, lalu blazer.

Tak hanya masalah penampilan, namun masalah perkelahian seperti yang dialami Donghae dan Youngwoon tadi adalah salah satu bagianku. Menyebalkan kubilang. Aku paling tidak suka dengan perkelahian. Itu mengeluarkan darah dan aku benci darah.

Leeteuk pov end

…..

~oOo~

….

Author pov

Siwon masih berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran laporan event yang harus ia setujui atau ia tolak. Leeteuk menghampirinya sambil membawa dua kaleng kopi dingin dari mesin minuman di ruangan mereka.

"Wonnie, minumlah. Kurasa kau membutuhkan ini," ucap Leeteuk yang membuat namja kekar itu berhenti menatap kertas-kertas itu dan berbalik menatap asistennya kini.

"Ne, Teukie hyung," ia langsung menurut dan meletakkan ballpoint serta kacamata yang sedari 1 jam yang lalu bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"bagaimana dengan hukuman yang kuberikan tadi? Apakah menurutmu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Ani. Itu sudah cukup, hyung. Kurasa mereka pantas mendapatkannya. Dan kulihat sebenarnya mereka bisa mendapatkan 'diskon' lebih daripada itu," ucap siwon menyindir Leeteuk. Diskon yang dimaksud adalah skors itu sendiri. Dari badan OSIS, kata skors merujuk pada pemotongan hari belajar siswa. Itulah sebabnya karena ada kesamaan antara skors dan diskon, mereka memilih menggunakan kode kata 'diskon' pada tiap pembicaraan tentang 'skors'.

"Yah, aku pikir juga begitu. Namun bagaimanapun juga mereka baru kelas 1 dan sudah berbuat seenaknya saja? Kurasa mereka tak pantas melakukannya!"

"Ne hyung. Untuk urusan seperti itu kuserahkan padamu saja," sebenarnya kata-katanya belum selesai namun Siwon mendapatkan panggilan dari seseornag yang sepertinya sangat ia harapkan. Terbukti matanya yang terlihat lelah langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat nama kontak yang tertera di handphone-nya. Kim Kibum

"Yaoboseo, nae chagi~ Waeyo?" ucapnya riang.

"Ani, hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja hyung," ucap diseberang sana.

Daripada melihat OOC yang terjadi pada Siwon, lebih baik aku kea tap saja. Begitu pikir Leeteuk.

…..

~oOo~

….

Sepi. Diatap sini memang tak banyak yang datang. Itulah sebabnya kadang-kadang Leeteuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya disini.

Terkejut? Mungkin. Leeteuk melihat sesosok manusia sedang tiduran dekat dengan pagar pembatas atap gedung sekolahnya ini. Tiduran tapi entah dia sedang tertidur atau tidak. Leeteuk menghampiri teman berbagi atapnya yang baru itu. Kim Youngwoon.

Youngwoon sebenarnya membolos sejak keluar dari ruang OSIS tadi. Ia langsung tiduran diatap sini mengingat anak-anak yang lain sedang dalam proses KBM. Atau sebenarnya badan mereka saja yang ada didalam kelas namun pikiran mereka melayang-layang entah kemana? Entahlah, hanya tuhan dan author yang tahu.

.

Leeteuk pov

Aku berjalan kearah pagar yang tak jauh dari tempat Youngwoon tiduran. Memandangi indahnya langit siang dengan awan-awan yang bergerumul mesra diatas sana sambil meminum air mineral dari botol minuman yang kubeli saat perjalanan menuju atap ini. Hei mentari! Hangatkan aku dibawah sini! Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggerumuk badan membuatku merinding tak karuan!

"Ah, sunbae," ucap seseorang dari belakang. Mengagetkanku yang sedang berdebat dengan salah satu benda angkasa itu.

"Ah, Youngwoon. Mengapa kau masih disini? Kembalilah ke kelasmu!" ucapku tegas

"Ani. Sekarang jam istirahat. Kau sendiri juga masih disini," ucapnya ringan sambil mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya yang sipit memicing tajam kearahku.

"Sunbae sendiri sedang apa?"

"Mau tahu saja. Haish, tak perlu jam istirahat kau juga pasti kesini dengan sendirinya kan? Atau kau sedang melakukan ritual perpisaan pada lantai alas tidur siangmu ini ya?" ucapku padanya sedikit kasar. Ayolah, kalau tak seperti itu kapan ia bisa menuruti peraturan?

"Nah itu kau tahu sendiri. Ah, aku haus. Minta ya, sunbae!" aku tidak awas sehingga dengan sigap tangan itu telah merebut botol air minum yang sedari tadi kugenggam. Dengan tidak elitnya ia menarik tanganku sehingga aku terjatuh diatasnya

BRUK!

Leeteuk pov end

.

Author pov

Leeteuk memejamkan mata dan meringis kesakitan. Sebenarnya hanya tangannya yang sakit karena tadi Youngwoon menariknya dengan cukup keras. Namun badannya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Empuk, tak seperti lantai yang seharusnya jadi tempat pendaratan.

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya yang ternyata jatuh di dada bidang Youngwoon. Youngwoon sendiri sedang mengelus-elus sayang kepala bagian belakangnya yang tadi mencium lantai atap dengan sangat mesra.

Dilihatnya wajah Youngwoon yang bersemu merah.

"Youngwoon? Gwenchana? Wajahmu merah sekali," tanyanya peduli sambil mulai meraba pipi Youngwoon yang tengah menatap horror (atau napsu? #plak) pad Leeteuk. Sebelum dirinya semakin kehilangan kendali, Youngwoon langsung memberdirikan Leeteuk dan juga dirinya sendiri yang tengah bertumpukan (?) diatas lantai atap itu.

"Ne. Lebih baik aku pulang dulu dan memulai hukumanku lebih awal," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan betapa matangnya wajah putihnya itu.

"ah, ne," jawab Leeteuk sebisanya. Haish, mulai besok takkan ada lagi permasalahan perkelahian. Memang pembuat onar sekolah ini hanyalah mereka berdua, Lee Donghae dan Kim Youngwoon.

…..

~oOo~

….

"Ne, ne. Donghae berkelahi lagi ahjumma, makanya dia sekarang sedang mendapatkan hukuman skorsing 3 hari. Haha, ani ahjumma. Itu sudah kupertimbangkan baik-baik, kurasa tidak kurang. Mwo? Sebulanpun tak apa? Hahahha, ahjumma bisa aja. Ne.. ne.. Ne, arra. Annyeong" ujar Leeteuk panjang lebar. Dia harus mengabari tantenya itu atau dengan kata lain ibunya Donghae tentang apa saja yang sudah dilakukan oleh anaknya itu selama di Korea. Ya, ibunya Donghae sekarang sedang berada di Paris, Perancis untuk melakukan tur butiknya di Eropa sana. Ayahnya sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurus bisnisnya. Kurang kasih sayang hnn? Itulah alasan Donghae menjadi berandalan seperti itu.

Leeteuk berjalan sambil mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya. Ditiupnya kedua tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih, dan mulai digesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya. Musim gugur kali ini memang datang lebih cepat.

Namja manis itu berjalan sendirian sambil menggenggam udara didalam saku jaketnya. Jari-jarinya tak berhenti memilin jari lainnya, mencari kehangatan yang mungkin bisa didapatkan dari bersibuk diri didalam saku jaketnya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran ia berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga tak terasa tinggal beberapa blok lagi rumahnya sudah mulai terlihat. Donghae yang biasanya pulang bersamanya, saat ini sudah berada dirumah karena ia ternyata juga memulai masa 'diskon'nya lebih awal, seperti yang Youngwoon lakukan tadi.

…..

~oOo~

….

** Keesokan harinya**

.

Mulai hari ini, Youngwoon dan Donghae tidak masuk sekolah. Menanggapi kejadian itu banyak sekali reaksi yang dilontarkan murid-murid karena masalah 'dikon' yang dilakukan Divisi Kedisiplinan yang dipimpin oleh Leeteuk adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ya! Nggak bisa lihat Hae nari lagi," ucap seorang yeoja berambut kepang

"Hu'um! Padahal aku selalu masuk sekolah agar bisa melihat dia memalak anak-anak. Masalahnya dia tidak terlihat seperti memalak mereka, melainkan seperti ingin 'menerkam' mereka! Kyaaa~" yang ini sudah dipastikan suara fujoshi. Ups, ternyata mayoritas yeoja disini adalah fujoshi seperti admin! Kekekeke~

Leeteuk hanya mengdengus pasrah melihat anak-anak yang saat ini sednag mengerubungi papan pengumuman sekolah. Di papan itulah terpampang tulisan dari Siwon, selaku Ketua OSIS mereka

* * *

><p><em>Dengan diterbitkannya surat pengumuman ini, saya, Choi Siwon menyatakan untuk pemberlakuan hukuman skorsing kepada siswa-siswa berikut:<em>

_Lee Donghae , X-A_

_Kim Youngwoon, X-C_

_Selama 3 hari berturut-turut terhitung sejak surat ini dirilis. _

_Demikian pengumuman dari saya._

…_.._

_Choi Siwon, Ketua OSIS_

* * *

><p>Heumh, hari ini pasti membosankan karena tidak ada kerjaan merazia anak-anak. Bos mereka saja sedang diskors, mereka berani berulah? Cari mati?<p>

…..

~oOo~

….

Pulang sekolah.

Seharian ini Leeteuk benar-benar merasa bosan sekali. Tak ada yang menarik seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia hanya duduk dikelas, mendengarkan gurunya bercerita, lalu istirahat, lalu mulai pelajaran lagi, lalu pulang. Bagaimana dengan urusan OSISnya? Karena dua dari _gentho_ sekolah mereka di skors, tak ada yang berani macam-macam. Alhasil, hari itu berjalan dengan sangat mulusnya sampai waktu berjalan terlaaaluuu lama.

Jemari lentik Leeteuk masih bergerumul didalam jaket miliknya. Berusaha mencari kehangatan tapi bingung mau dicari kemana. Ada yang jual kah? *author digeplak*

Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok namja sedang mengenakan kemeja putih, celana hitam serta sebuah selemek berwarna hitam yang diikat di pinggangnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya namja itu.

Leeteuk tak menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia berjalan menuju namja itu.

"Youngwoon?"

"Ne. Jadi sunbae mau pesan apa?"

Leeteuk memasang tampang bingung melihat ini semua. Sebuah kenyataan yang pahit? Ngaco! *author ditimpuk cangkangnya Choco (?)*

"Eem, aku pesan yang menjadi andalan café ini saja," ujarnya kikuk. Youngwoon mengangguk patuh lalu mempersilakan Leeteuk untuk duduk disebuah bangku didalam café tersebut yang lumayan ramai.

Selagi Youngwoon mempersiapkan semua itu, ia berpikir keras apa yang sebenarnya barusan terjadi.

Crtik..

Semangkuk cake mungil degan hiasan cream berbentuk malaikat terpampang diatasnya. Semangkuk? Cake didalam mangkuk? Dengan saus berwarna putih apakah itu?

"Ini adalah andalan kami hari ini. Buatan spesial dari cheff kami, Kim Ryeowook. Namanya adalah les félicité,"

Leeteuk memiringkan wajahnya kanan, menunjukkan rasa penasarannya terhadap kosa kata baru itu.

"Les félicité adalah bahasa perancis. Artinya kebahagiaan. Atau mungkin juga kesenangan. Kulihat sunbae sedang kusut, jadi kupesankan ini," ujarnya.

"Youngwoon, mau kan kau temani aku? Sejak tadi pagi aku kesepian. Semuanya seperti menjauhiku," ujar Leeteuk menahan Youngwoon beranjak dari mejanya. Ia menurut, dan mulai menarik kursi di seberang kursi yang diduduki Leeteuk, dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Hah? Kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa malah duduk disini?" tanya Leeteuk

"Ya! Tadi sunbae yang minta aku nemenin. Sekarang malah ngusir? Arra, aku balik saja," ucap Youngwoon mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi kembali lagi duduk setelah Leeteuk menahannya.

"Ah, bukan begitu,"

..

"Jadi, kau kerja disini?" Sial! Itu pertanyaan bodoh, Leeteuk! Ujarnya dalam hati.

"Ne. Tak banyak yang tahu soal ini. Aku sudah lumayan lama bekerja disini.," dan begitulah obrolan mereka dimulai. Mereka terus bercakap tanpa mengenal dentang jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Eem, kurasa ini sudah waktunya aku ganti shift. Sunbae mau pulang sekarang atau masih mau disini?" tanyanya setelah mengecek jam di tangan kirinya.

"Eum, entah lah. Aku belum menghabiskan cake ini," ujar Leeteuk. Hampir 2 jam dia mendapatkan cake itu dan sampai sekarang belum habis, malah baru seperempatnya ia masukkan kedalam perut ratanya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini. Aku akan ganti baju dan kembali menemanimu," ujar Youngwoon yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah sesaat menggenggam tangan kiri Leeteuk seakan mengucapkan 'gwaenchana' padanya.

Setelah Youngwoon pergi, wajah Leeteuk langsung merah padam. Digenggamnya tangan yang tadi disentuh Youngwoon. Debaran jantung yang begitu tak normal hingga bisa ia dengar sendiri.

DEG

DEG  
>DEG<p>

Aish, kau kenapa, Leeteuk?

*TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mind to Review?

**#inchan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Discipline!

**Genre:** Romance, School life

**Main cast:** KangTeuk, SiBum

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi cerita ini sah milik saya!

**Warning:** YAOI, don't like don't read! School life (emang ini warning?), typos, gaje, mbulet, dan sodara-sodaranya

.

Annyeong~ disini saya bawa yang chap 2. Mian lama banget, lagi serius ke G&A (halah, padahal ya G&A lama publish aja ==") hohoho, daripada kelamaan basa-basi, langsung aku replay review kalian yaa..

**Sparky-Cloud**:: Annyeong~ saya juga Kangteuk akut.. hoho, semoga suka ya..

**Ayyeacamomile**:: wah, kalo nunggu G&A tamat baru nulis ini, takutnya ide buat ff ini nguap. Haha

**camoparra**:: sip ini udah lanjutannya ^^

**Dadon9 **:: ngak ngak ngak, author jg geli kalo mbayangin. Haha

**HyukAimimi fishy**:: kalo gitu aku bantu angels mbantai kamu. Hehe, enggak ding.. entar nggak bisa review yang chap ini hehe..

**Sarilovesteukie** :: hehe, tapi cocok kan kalo donghae jd bandel? Haha

.

Oke, balesan review kelar. Selamat menikmati yaa XD

.

…..

~oOo~

….

**Author pov**

Kenapa?

Entah lah. Bahkan Leeteuk sendiri bingung dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak begitu cepat. Ia merasa Youngwoon begitu pas dengannya. Merasa nyaman saat berada disisinya.

"Ne, sunbae. Tadi sampai mana?" tanya Youngwoon memecah lamunan Leeteuk. Dia masih dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona merah.

"He? Gwaenchanayo, Leeteuk sunbae? Wajahmu kenapa merah sekali? Terlalu dingin ya? Kumatikan saja ACnya ya?" belum juga Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya, Youngwoon sudah memberi rentetan pertanyaan lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku, mungkin kelelahan. Ya, mungkin karena itu," ujarnya setengah menerawang. Memberi kemungkinan lain selain 'ada perasaan terhadap dongsaengnya' itu.

"Mm, oh begitu. Baiklah. Kita pulang saja yuk," ajak Youngwoon yang dijawab Leeteuk dengan anggukan lemah. Mungkin debaran yang kuat tadi menghabiskan tenaganya.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lebih banyak diam. Ada beberapa topik yang mereka bicarakan, tapi tetap saja hanya percakapan 3 baris. 'Kenapa/apa/kau tahu' 'karena/yes-no' dan 'oh', lalu diam kembali.

"Eum, rumahmu arah sini?" tanya Leeteuk membuka pembicaraan lagi. Entah sudah topik keberapa puluh yang ia mulai sejak keluar dari café tempat Youngwoon bekerja tadi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu? Rumahku ada di daerah Daehangno," ucapnya ringan

"Mwo? Itukan berjarak 3 kilo dari sini!"

"Lalu? Kau ingat kan ada kereta dan bus? Ini Seoul, Leeteuk sunbae. Kita punya kendaraan umum hingga tengah malam sekalipun," ucapnya ringan. Kepalanya mendongak keatas, mencari keributan pada sang rembulan hnn?

**Author pov end**

….

.oOo.

….

**Leeteuk pov**

TES TES TES

Aih, pake hujan pula? Aku nggak bawa paying atau jas hujan, nih!

"Hyung! Kita neduh didepan toko itu aja!" ucapnya sambil memayungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia mulai melepas jaketnya dan ditutupkan ke kepalaku. Digiringnya kearah toko yang tadi dimaksud itu.

"Aish, malah pake hujan pula! Duuh, pulang bisa telat. Kalo telat, mandi jadi keundur, terus makan juga mundur, belajar mundur. Padahal aku tak bisa tidak tidur pukul 10. Aish, waktu belajarku jadi tambah sedikit!" umpatku dalam. Aku jengkel sekali dengan ini semua. Semuanya seakan-akan tak pernah setuju dengan apa yang aku inginkan!

Dia menggiringku dengan sekasama. Ditelitinya aku untuk memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar tidak terkena cipratan hujan.

"Hyung gwaencaha?"

"Ne, gwaenchana. Khamsahamnida," ucapku

"Cheon. Haa, kenapa pakai hujan? Padahal tadi cerah," selanya.

"Kau kehujanan. Sini kukeringkan." Aku menarik sapu tangan yang ada didalam sakuku dan mengelapnya ke kepala Youngwoon yang tak jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Tinggi kamu hampir sama, entah aku yang kurang tinggi atau dia yang kelewat tinggi.

"Hehe, kita impas," ucapnya sambil nyengir. Kepalanya masih menunduk namun aku tahu ia sedang nyengir kecil (sok tau deh oppa ==")

"Impas apanya?"

"Impas. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari hujan, kau mengeringkan rambutku. Saling membantu," ucapnya dengan perlahan menengadah.

Aku? Memalingkan muka. Menutupi blushingku yang semakin menjalar ke leher …

**Leeteuk pov end**

…

**Author pov**

Leeteuk melamun. Namun sesekali tangannya ditengadahkan menampung beberapa tetes hujan dan kembali menyipratkannya ke jalanan. Mencari kegiatan belanya.

"Kenapa hyung suka sekali mengikuti peraturan?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk akan rintikan hujan.

Ha? Pertanyaan apa itu? Bodoh sekali yang menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu. Itu yang dipikirkan Leeteuk pertama kali.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja karena dengan menuruti peraturan, hidup kita akan lebih tenang,"

"Tenang?"

"Ne. Bayangkan saja, ah kalau kau malah sudah pernah melakukannya, kau melanggar peraturan. Eem, apa ya? Yang ringan-ringan aja deh," pikir Leeteuk sambil mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dan pandangan diarahkan keatas.

"Menghajar si ikan teri itu," jawabnya yang direspon oleh sweat drop dari Leeteuk yang masih mengetuk dagu.

"Itu parah, Youngwoon. Begini. Contoh saja mencontek. Kau disuruh untuk tidak mencontek tapi kau tetap melakukannya. Itu berarti kau melanggar peraturan kan?"

Dijawab dengan anggukan Youngwoon. Leeteuk melanjutkan penjelasannya yang lebih mirip guru author cerita (curhat ==")

"Kalau kau melanggar peraturan itu, apakah kau akan merasa tenang selama ujian? Pasti dalam pikiranmu dipenuhi oleh 'apakah ketahuan?' 'bagaimana kalau dilihat?' 'ini bener nggak ya?' 'ketahuan tidak ya?'. Apakah ujianmu akan menjadi maksimal? Selain tidak sesuai dengan kemampuanmu, jiwamu juga tertekan karena pikiran-pikiran itu,"

"Tapi," bantah Youngwoon sesaat. Tak melanjutkan selama beberapa saat. Terlihat ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat atau mungkin mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang lainnya?

"Dengan melakukan seperti itu bukankah menambah ketertarikan anak untuk melakukannya. Semakin dilarang akan semakin mendekat. Itu prinsip terselubung yang ada dipikiran anak-anak. Bayangkan saja hidupku dan hidupmu."

Leeteuk terkaget sebentar. Untuk apa membandingkan hidupnya dan hidup Youngwoon?

"Hidupku. Aku bergerak sesukaku. Berekspresi sebebas yang aku bisa, tanpa terhalang oleh segala peraturan yang ada. Selalu menantang bahaya. Dan yang aku dapat? Rasa penasaranku HILANG! Aku PUAS! Tak ada yang lebih baik dari itu," ujarnya riang.

Untuk pertama kalinya Leeteuk melihat senyum di wajah Youngwoon. Sebuah senyum ikhlas terpatri mulus di bibir tipis nan pucat itu.

"Hidupmu," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti yanga kan diungkapnya nanti.

"Terkekang oleh peraturan. Bergerak dengan tubuh terbelit hokum 'ini' dan 'itu'. 'Tidak boleh ini' dan 'tidak boleh itu'. Apanya yang tenang? Kulihat otot-otot wajahmu itu juga membuatmu lebih tua dari usiamu," ejeknya.

"Hei! Yang sopan kau! Aku ini lebih tua darimu!"

"Terserah. Untuk apa aku sopan pada orang yang tak bisa menikmati hidup selama ia masih bisa hidup, hnn?" Leeteuk mencerna perkataan Youngwoon yang satu ini.

"A-aku tahu itu!"

"Kurasa tidak," remeh Youngwoon.

"Aku tahu!"

"Tidak."

"Tahu!"

"TI-DAK."

"TA-HU!"

Tiba-tiba dengan tangan masih di saku, wajah Kangin diarahkan untuk mendekat ke wajah Leeteuk. Sontak membuat Leeteuk bersemburat merah dikedua pipi tirusnya.

"GOTCHA! TI-DAK-TA-HU, simple kan?" tanya Youngwoon sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya yang sipit itu. Leeteuk menganga tak mengerti.

"Ah, hujannya sudah berhenti. Kajja, kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Masih jauh atau dekat?"

"eem, dekat. Sekitar 5 blok lagi."

"Hmm," respon Youngwoon.

Perjalanan itu hanya diliputi oleh kesunyian. Hanya suara langkah mereka yang menjadi backsound perjalanan jauh dibawah langit mendung sehabis hujan itu.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dipikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, namun mereka tahu matahari sudah semakin lelah bercahaya sehingga mereka mungkin terbawa suasana lelahnya senja. Atau karena perdebatan mereka yang diselesaikan paksa oleh Youngwoon?

Akhirnya mereka sampai digerbang rumah milik Leeteuk. Gerbang itu lumayan besar sebagai pintu masuk dari halaman yang lumayan luas itu. Beberapa kali keluarga besar Leeteuk mengadakan garden party disana. Dari luar, rumah itu terlihat sangat elegan. Takkan sangka yang meninggali rumah itu hanya 2 orang, Leeteuk dan Donghae.

"Ah, ini ya rumahmu? Waa, besarnya. Kapan-kapan aku boleh main?" tanyanya lagi saat pertanyaan pertama belum dijawab.

"N-ne, silakan saja. Tapi hubungi aku dulu kalau mau datang agar aku siap di rumah."

"Tentu. Kita tukeran nomor hp."

"Nih nomerku," ujar Youngwoon sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan beberapa digit nomor plus tulisan romaji 'KANGIN' dibawahnya.

"Hmm? Siapa KANGIN?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menyalin angka-angka itu di i-phone miliknya.

"Namaku saat bekerja di café tadi. Boss memberi setiap pekerjanya nama julukan, dan kurasa itu cocok untukku. 'Kangin' artinya orang yang kuat. Aku kuat kan?" candanya yang sedikitpun tak menarik bagi Leeteuk.

"Yayaya, terserah kau lah. Oh, besok kau masih bekerja disana?"

"Tentu. Kau memberiku skorsing sehingga waktuku bekerja semakin banyak," jawabnya.

Entah Leeteuk merasa bersalah mendengar jawabannya itu. Namun segera ditepisnya perasaan itu.

"Hem, baiklah. Karena kalian berdua tidak ada di sekolah, aku jadi tak ada kerjaan di sekolah. Aku akan menghabiskan waktu kebosananku selama di sekolah dengan datang ke café mu untuk seterusnya," ucap Leeteuk.

Tes… Tes… Tes.. BRUSHH!

Hujan kembali turun. Awalnya hanya setetes demi setetes. Namun semakin tetes jatuh maka semakin banyak yang diajaknya berkoloni membentuk barisan deras cipratan Tuhan. Memberi sedikit keajaiban dan mukjizat pad kami makhluk penghuni bumi ini.

"Youngwoon! Ayo masuk rumahku dulu!" Leeteuk menarik tangan Youngwoon untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

**Author pov end**

….

.oOo.

….

**Leeteuk pov**

Pada akhirnya aku mengajak Youngwoon menginap disini. Hujan disana semakin deras dari saat ke saat. Beragam-ragam pola cipratan mukjizat Tuhan mewarnai kecanggungan di rumahku.

Donghae sedang pergi. Secarik kertas ia sematkan di magnet hiasan di kulkas ternoda oleh tinta pesannya. "Hyung, aku menginap dirumah Hyukkie. Mungkin malam ini tidak pulang, tak perlu siapkan makan malam untukku. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya, Hyung." Begitu isi pesannya.

Hyukkie yang memiliki nama asli Lee Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae. Mereka sudah 3 bulan menjalin hubungan. Yang aku kagum adalah kemampuan mereka untuk meyakinkan keluarga masing-masing akan hubungan 'terlarang' itu. Mengapa aku beri tanda petik? Karena ternyata baik keluarga Donghae maupun Hyukjae tidak ada yang melarang.

"Hyung, kau tidak mandi juga?" Tanya Youngwoon memecahkan lamunanku tentang HaeHyuk.

"Ne. Setelah kuselesaikan masakan ini."

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, aku harus bisa menjamu tamunya dengan sangat baik. Berhubung sekarang sudah tanggal tua, persediaan makanan di rumahku sudah hampir habis sehingga hanya bisa mengolah apa yang selalu tersedia ada, RAMEN.

Namun ramen ini takkan kumasak dengan air mendidih saja. Akan kusulap dengan segala bumbu yang tersisa hingga menjadi makanan yang layak saji untuk tamu spesialku.

Eh, apa aku salah bicara?

"Hyung, kau sungguh-sungguh meminjamiku baju ini?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar ia bertanya sesuatu. Semua pekerjaan masak-memasakku sudah selesai, tinggal menaruh ramen itu di meja makan.

"Heum? Tapdi kau tanya apa?"

"Tadi aku tanya, apa kau sungguh—omo, kau yang memasaknya?" pertanyaan Youngwoon belum selesai namun sudah disela pertanyaan lain.

"Ah, ne. Lalu tadi kau—,"

"Hmm, baunya sedap sekali. Aku jadi tak sabar ingin menyantapnya. Kau pandai memasak juga ya ternyata?" tanya Youngwoon sambil mulai mendekat padaku karena aku sedang membawa makanan itu.

Wangi segar sabun dan sampo menyeruak paksa dalam hidungku. Wanginya mengalahkan bumbu-bumbu yang kucampurkan dalam masakanku ini. Badannya yang tak terbalut kain selain celana pendek appa yang kupinjamkan padanya membuat wangi itu semakin semerbak. Bahu putihnya terpampang jelas dikedua pelupuk mataku saat dengan sengaja ia menundukkan badan untuk mencoba menghirup wangi masakanku.

Berarti, dia _topless_?

"Omo, dimana pakaianmu? Tadi kan sudah aku kasih," ucapku kelabakan sambil membawa kabur makanan itu kearah meja makan yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari dapur.

"Di sofa. Badanku masih basah, jadi malas pakai baju dulu. Biar terasa segarnya agak lama,"

"Omo—," ucapku sekali lagi.

"Kau keluar kamar mandi dengan badan basah begini? Dan masih nggak mau pakai baju? Youngwoon! Diluar sedang hujan deras!" bentakku bagaikan seorang umma yang memergoki anak lelakinya sedang mencoba alat riasnya (==")

"Santai saja. Aku sering seperti ini. Lagi pula aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang sakit,"

Tak peduli kata-katanya, aku langsung menarik handuk yang tadi ia pakai. Tak terlalu basah seperti kalau aku yang habis memakainya. Mungkin ia memang sengaja tidak terlalu kering mengeringkan badannya. Atau mungkin karena rambutnya yang cepak itu jadi tak menyimpan terllau banyak air? Bandingkan dengan rambutku yang lebih panjang darinya. Pantas saja handukku selalu basah kuyup setelah aku selesai mandi (handuknya buat ngeringin badan apa ngelap bak mandi sih sampe basah kyup gitu? ==")

"Dengar! Badan basah seperti ini bisa menyebabkan daya tahan tubuhmu berkurang. Lalu kau jadi rentan sakit. Yap, sudah kering!" ucapku sambil mengelap dada bidangnya, bahu lebarnya, lengannya yang kekar, punggung yang besar dan wajah yang lembut itu. Kulihat ia sedikit merona dan memandangku tak percaya. Aku yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"K-kenapa kau meihatku seperti itu?" tanyaku sedikit malu.

"Ani. Kau mirip sekali dengan mantanku. Dia begitu… perhatian hingga ke hal terkecil sekalipun,"

Sakit? Mungkin. Tapi, kenapa?

"Oh, baiklah. A-aku mandi dulu sekarang. Kau makanlah duluan," ucapku sambil melenggang pergi. Meninggalkannya yang sekilas kudengar ia seperti menggumamkan nama 'Joongsoo' saat aku melewatinya. Siapa dia? Mantannya Youngwoon kah?

….

.oOo.

….

Aku sudah selesai mandi dan kulihat Youngwoon masih duduk diepan tv sambil menonton sebuah acara yang menurutku tak pantas untuk ditonton. Bukannya karena acaranya untuk orang dewasa, namun sebuah acara yang benar-benar membosankan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat menonton acara itu.

"Youngwoon, kau sudah makan?" tanyaku sedikit lembut.

"Ah, hyung. Belum. Aku menunggu sampai hyung selesai mandi dulu," ucapnya lalu mematikan tv. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mendekatiku. Aku mulai membau sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Tapi apa?

"Kajja. Kita makan bersama," ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Y-ye," aku pasrah saja ditarik olehnya menuju ruang makan.

Makan malam kali ini beda. Tidak ada Donghae yang sellau protes dengan masakanku. Tak ada Donghae yang selalu membanding-bandingkan masakan kekasihnya, Hyukjae, dengan masakan ku. Padahal aku pernah mencoba masakan Hyukjae saat ia menginap disini. Dan komentarku, masih jauh lebih enak masakanku! Mungkin perasaan cinta yang terlalu besar dari si ikan asin itu ke Hyukjae yang membuat lidahnya mati rasa atau menjadi bumbu pelengkap dan penyempurna masakan abal seperti bikinan author (==")

Youngwoon makan dengan lahap. Ia terlihat menikmati sekali bahkan beberapa kali ia minta nambah. Untung aku sudah antisipasi dengan menyiapkan porsi yang sedkit lebih. Ditambah porsi makanku yang hanya ¾ piring tak sebanyak miliknya yang kalau kuhitung sekilat 3-4 piring.

"Hyung, kau tak nambah? Masakanmu kan enak banget," ucapnya sambil mengunyah.

"Ah, tidak. Aku memang porsinya segini. Lebih banyak, aku bisa muntah," jawabku. Aku mulai menyadari keanehan itu.

"Kau… memanggilku 'hyung'?"

"Ne. Tidak boleh?"

"Eum, bukan begitu. Tapi ya sudah—,"

"Dan panggil aku Kangin," ucapnya sambil menyuap lagi ramen itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kangin? Tapi itu kan namamu di tempat kerja,"

"Disana adalah tempat teman-teman dan orang yang kusayangi berkumpul. Mereka semua memanggilku Kangin. Aku, akan merasa lebih nyaman kalau orang terdekatku memanggilku begitu."

"Tapi kita kan tidak terlalu dekat," sergahku.

"Hehehe. Secara harafiah sih kita memang dekat," ucapnya sambil nyengir.

Oh iya. Kami duduk di meja makan yang lumayan kecil. Karena aku hanya tinggal dengan Donghae, meja makan kami tak terlalu besar. Hanya muat untuk 4 orang. Dan kami duduk berhadapan sekarang.

"Tadi kita mengobrol. Pulang bersama. Kehujanan bersama. Mandi di kamar mandi yang sama. Makan di ruang yang sama. Bahkan nanti kita tidur di bawah atap yang sama. Hyung pikir masih kurang dekat apa?"

Aku memerah mendengar kata-katanya. Mungkin terdengar seperti yeoja yang baru sadar bahwa ia sudah menjadi seorang istri dan tinggal bersama suaminya.

"A-ah. Tentu. C-cepat kau habiskan makanannya. Akan kubereskan kalau kau sudah selesai," ucapku ragu.

"Ne. Aku sudah selesai," jawabnya sambil membereskan piring-piring dan lainnya.

**Leeteuk pov end**

**Author pov**

Begitu semua piring sudah dicuci bersih, Leeteuk masuk ke kamar dan mulai belajar karena tak seperti Youngwoon – untuk selanjutnya akan berganti menjadi Kangin—yang tidak sekolah untuk 2 hari kedepan.

Kangin memencet semua tombol tv dengan malas. Tak ada tontonan yang ia sukai. Semuanya membosankan. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar, menghilangkan rasa bosan dan kantuk sepertinya.

Pertama ia memasuki ruangan yang tadi digunakan mereka berdua makan malam. Masih rapi.

Lalu ia berputar kembali menuju ruang tv dan terus berjalan sambil sesekali melihat tembok yang dipenuhi ornamen wallpaper. Dilihatnya tangga menuju lantai diatasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi hyung naik lewat sini kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil sesekali melongok sekitar.

Kangin mulai menaiki tangga itu setahap demi setahap. Tak satupun anak tangga ia lewati.

Begitu sampai di lantai atas, Kangin memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku dan mulai menjalankan ronda malamnya lagi.

"ANGEL'S ROOM" ujarnya didepan sebuah pintu. Dan ternyata, didepan pintu itu memang ada tulisan "ANGEL's ROOM".

Kangin memutar kenop pintu itu pelan. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara yang mungkin bisa menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Namun, kenapa harus mengendap-endap? Bukankah Leeteuk sudah tahu Kangin ada di sana?"

Kriiit!

Kecil! Berani sumpah suara decitan pintu dengan lantai itu sangat kecil! Namun sekecil apapun suaranya, bila diruangan sesunyi ini pasti akan ketahuan. Begitulah yang terjadi pada uri KangTeuk.

"Ah, Kangin. Wae?" ucap Leeteuk berputar dari kursi belajarnya. Ia terlihat serius sekali mengerjakan pr yang diberikan Tan songsaenim tadi pagi.

"Ani. Aku hanya bosan, hyung," ucap Kangin.

"Hmm, aku juga sudah selesai belajar. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan kunci pintu-pintu dulu," ucap Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Kangin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

Tak lama, Leeteuk kembali dan menemukan Kangin sudah tengkurap diatas kasur miliknya. Rumah yang cukup besar itu memang memiliki banyak pintu keluar dan jendela pertukaran udara. Karena ada banyak itulah makanya Leeteuk membutuhkan banyak waktu dan cukup menjadi menit-menit menjelang teparnya Kangin.

"Ya, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan piyama untukknya. Yasudah lah, aku pakai milikku saja."

Setelah memakai piyamanya sendiri, Leeteuk lalu beranjak menuju ranjang queen sizenya yang salah satu sisinya ditiduri oleh Kangin. Berusaha menutup mata dan terambil alih kedalam dunia mimpi. Akhirnya malaikat kita bisa memejamkan mata dengan cukup sempurna.

.

Malam ini tak setenang biasanya. Leeteuk yang berusaha pindah alam menuju alam baka #plak maksudnya alam mimpi, terganggu oleh banyak hal.

Suara Kangin.

Kangin kalau tidur ngoroknya minta disumpel guling deh =="

Tangannya Kangin.

Tangannya itu selalu berkeliaran kemana-mana. Kadang-kadang sampai ke pinggang Leeteuk.

Jantungnya Leeteuk

Detakan jantungnya yang jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya membuat Leeteuk susah tidur. Ia memang bisa tidur kalau suasananya tenang.

….

.oOo.

….

**Leeteuk pov**

Aish, akhirnya aku hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Pukul 5 pagi dan aku harus cepat-cepat berkemas. Menyiapkan sarapan, menyapu lantai, menyiapkan air hangat. Meskipun Donghae tidak ada, tapi tetap ada Kangin disini. Jadi tetap saja penghuninya 2 orang...

.

"Kangin, bangun. Sudah pagi," ujarku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Ia memunggungiku sambil berbalut selimut putih tebal favoritku.

"Kangin! Jangan ngebo deh. Ayo cepat bangun. Aku kan sekolah," ujarku lagi. Terlihat gerakan lemah dari balik selimut itu. Lalu diam lagi. Aish, mesti tidur lagi deh.

"KANGIN!" bentakku mulai tak sabar.

Kangin teryata hanya membalikkan badan untuk menatapku dengan mata masih sayu.

DEG!

Loh?

"C-cepat bangun! Sudah k-kusiapkan air hangat untukmu," ucapku sambil mebalikkan wajah darinya. Takut ia menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada wajahku.

"Gomawo hyung. Kau seperti seorang istri saja. Sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya saat bangun tidur. Haha," ujarnya sambil tertawa lalu meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong akan kata-katanya.

'istri'? hehe,..

PLAK! Apa yang kau pikirkan Leeteuk! Aku ini namja. Namja tak mungkin menjadi istri...

Kecuali...

Dia adalah uke..

.

.

.

OMONA!

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sekolah tanpa ada perusuh lagi. Kangin ternyata masih mau menginap dirumahku jadi ia menjaga rumahku sekarang. Berhubung Donghae ternyata juga masih mau menginap di rumah Hyukjae untuk menghabiskan masa skorsingnya, jadi Donghae takkan pulang sampai besok. Entah, aku jadi seperti orang yang menyembunyikan selingkuhan dari kekasihku.

Seperti yang kuduga, hari ini sangat sunyi. Tak ada banyak masalah. Kalaupun ad paling hanya masalah seragam, terlambat, tidak mengerjakan tugas, membolos, dan pelanggaran-pelanggaran kecil lainnya yang minta aku ampuni.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada kata-kata Kangin.

"_Hidupmu itu hampa hyung. Kau tak memiliki passion untuk bergerak lebih leluasa. Kau terkekang, ah bukan, kau mengekang dirimu sendiri. Seseorang kadng-kadang butuh penyegaran. Langgarlah satu atau dua peraturan. Kurasa kau akan mengerti maksudku,"_ itu yang dikatakan Kangin tadi pagi saat kami sarapan bersama.

Baiklah. Mungkin akan kucoba melanggar satu atau dua aturan. Tapi yang mana ya?

Ku cari di daftar pelanggaran yang pernah Kangin lakukan ah..

.

Aku membuka laci penyimpanan buku pelanggaran siswa-siswi sekolah ini. Kucari namanya. "X-1, Kim Youngwoon. Ah ini dia!"

Aku menemukannya. Aku mulai membaca segala pelanggaran yang sudah dilakukannya. Mungkin bisa memberiku inspirasi.

"... OMO!"

.

*TBC

.

Muwehehe, kepanjangan nggak? Sebenernya mau aku potong yang pas makan malam itu, tapi kok rasanya masih dikit ya? Begitu aku lanjutin, eh kok malah jadi panjang banget? Hehe.

Disini masih belom terlalu kerasa KangTeuknya. Tapi aku bakalan berusaha bikin lebih klomaks untuk chap besok. Rencananya sih chap 4 bakalan kelar. Tp entahlah. Liat aja. Hehehe

.

Buat yang udah baca, jeongmal gomawo. Semoga terhibur yaa ^^

.

**#inchan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Discipline!

**Genre:** Romance, School life

**Main cast:** KangTeuk, SiBum

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi cerita ini sah milik saya!

**Warning:** YAOI, don't like don't read! School life (emang ini warning?), typos, gaje, mbulet, dan sodara-sodaranya

.

…..

~oOo~

….

**Author pov**

"Wonnie!" Leeteuk memanggil ketua OSISnya itu yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone miliknya. Seperti menunggu seseorang muncul dari layar hpnya.

"Ah. Wae, hyung?"

"Kapan Kang—eh, Youngwoon – melakukan pelanggaran ini?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjukkan buku kesiswaan milik Youngwoon. Disitu tertulis **Kim Youngwoon telah melakukan perkelahian dengan siswa sekolah lain pada tanggal xx bulan yy tahun 20zz. Hukuman yang ditimpakan oleh pihak yang bersangkutan adalah skorsing selama 2 minggu dan penambahan poin sebanyak 50 pin **(pin disini adalah satuan poin yang dimiliki tiap siswa. Semakin panyak pin yang terkumpul, semakin besar peluang untuk dikeluarkan)

Siwon berpikir sebentar. Sesaat bibir bawahnya terangkat keatas bersamaan dengan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan OSIS.

Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu memang pernah terjadi. Karena saat itu kau sedang kecelakaan dan cuti sekolah selama beberapa minggu, kejadian itu bukan kau yang tangani."

"Siapa yang menangani kejadian ini? Kenapa sampai skorsing 2 minggu? Separah apakah hasil perkelahiannya itu?"

"Satu lawan tujuh…"

Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk tanda paham posisi Kangin, namun tidak lama sampai Siwon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…. Belas. Dan kemenangan mutlak oleh Youngwoon."

Sempurna! Mata, mulut, hidung, dan wajah #plak Leeteuk membulat sempurna. Kekagetannya tak berhenti disana saja rupanya.

"Menurut penuturan Youngwoon, dia melakukan itu dalam rangka pembelaan diri mewakili kekasihnya, Park Jungsoo."

Park Jungsoo? Sepertinya Leeteuk pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Anak mana dia?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku kurang tahu. Tapi yang jelas, Jungsoo-shi dan Youngwoon adalah kekasih karena Youngwoon sendiri yang mengatakannya."

"Lalu, dimana sekarang Jungsoo? Apa yang dilakukan tujuh belas –glek – siswa itu pada Jungsoo-shi?"

Siwon mengambil nafas sebentar. Dilepaskannya kacamatanya itu lalu memandang kearah luar jendela. Menerawang sesuatu.

"Apakah kau tahu kekasihku, Kim Kibum?"

Leeteuk mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu, orang setiap hari pasti—entah Kibum duluan atau Siwon yang duluan—mereka telpon-telponan.

"Dia adalah sepupu dari Jungsoo-shi, makanya aku tahu soal ini. Perkelahian itu terjadi karena dua dari ketujuh belas anak berandalan itu menabrak tubuh Jungsoo-shi dengan sangat kencang dan mengakibatkan ia koma selama beberapa minggu," katanya sambil memandang kebawah, seakan-akan ingin mencontek sesuatu.

"Youngwoon sangat tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang hampir diterima Jungsoo-shi. Pada akhirnya mereka berkelahi. Sayang sekali buah dari kemenangan itu tak manis, terlalu pahit malah," Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya sebentar. Memandang Leeteuk yang sedari tadi dengan seksama memperhatikannya.

"Jungsoo-shi hanya sempat sadar dari koma nya selama 5 menit. Dan selama 5 menit terakhir itu ia habiskan bersama dengan Youngwoon saja."

Leeteuk tercekat. Masa lalu Kangin sangat berat, dan itu terjadi belum lama ini. Kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintai tepat didepan mata. Menjadi orang terakhir dalam hidup kekasihnya, bahagia atau derita?

"Ah, ceritaku terlalu serius. Tapi memang begitu keadaannya. Sebenarnya dulu Youngwoon tak suka berkelahi karena memang Jungsoo tak menyukai perkelahian. Namun semenjak kejadian 'satu lawan tujuh belas' itu, banyak pihak yang merasa dirugikan dan selalu mencari masalah dengan Youngwoon. Itu sebabnya pekerjaanmu setelah masuk sekolah – sehabis pulih dari kecelakaan lalu – semakin banyak."

Tak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari Leeteuk. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, "apa yang dilakukan Kangin sekarang?"

…..

~oOo~

….

**Leeteuk pov**

Pulang sekolah, kulangkahkan lagi kakiku ke café tempat Kangin bekerja. Bukannya rindu, tapi aku sudah janji untuk bertemu dengannya (halah, ngeles aja deh oppa sukanya ==").

Aku berjalan perlahan begitu sudah sampai di teras café itu. Lebih ramai dari biasanya.

CENGKLING~

Suara bel yang berdentang menyambutku terlebih dahulu sebelum Kangin datang dan tersenyum hangat.

"Kau datang, hyung," ucapnya.

"Ne. Aku sudah janji. Kau bawa kunci rumahku kan?"

"Hem. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkan rumah tanpa menguncinya dan membawa kunci itu," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan kunci rumahku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk paham.

Kangin mempersilakan aku duduk dimeja yang kemarin aku duduki. Dengan sangat cekatan ia mengambil buku menu dan mulai menuliskan pesanan-pesanan yang aku inginkan.

"Baik hyung. Tunggu sebentar lagi ya." Aku mengangguk.

Hmm, tempat ini memang nyaman sekali. Sofa yang nyaman, meja yang tak terlalu besar, ornament dinding yang sederhana, pigura-pigura foto yang dipampang pun tak sembarangan. Foto-foto yang penuh kenangan, aku simpulkan.

Meskipun Kangin bilang tunggu sebentar, pasti tetap saja lama. Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar.

Banyak sekali foto-foto disini. Kebanyakan foto jaman dahulu. Foto pemilik café ini, Kim Joungwoon –karena namanya tercantum di foto itu, tertulis sebagai 'Café Owner'—dan istrinya, Kim Ryeowook. 'Istri'? baik, untuk kasus ini kita sebut saja, uke.

Lalu ada pula foto seluruh kru café itu yang sedang bermain di depan bianglala. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat bahagia, membuat aku ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Apalagi ada sepasang namja yang sedang berpelukan sangat mesra. Namanya… eum.. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Hmm, cocok.

Aku melihat ada sesosok namja berambut cepak sedang menggandeng mesra seorang… yeoja atau namja dia? Badannya begitu ramping, namun melihat dadanya kurasa ini adalah namja. Dan wajahnya…

OMONA!

AKU?

Ani. Aku nggak pernah punya baju seperti itu. Dan lagi pula aku belum pernah ke taman bermain ini. Lalu kenal dengan Kangin pun juga baru berapa minggu yang lalu, karena kasus-kasusnya.

Dan wajahnya… mirip sekali dengan wajahku.

Inikah, Park Jungsoo?

**Author pov**

Kangin meletakkan orange sponge cake, choco diamond float, ginger freeze, dan random stick foam pesanan Leeteuk. Tapi, sang empu dari makanan-makanan manis dan penuh gula itu tak berada ditempat yang seharusnya.

"Dimana hyung?" tanya Kangin pada diri sendiri (ya masak sama mejanya ==")

Kangin mulai mencari hyungnya itu di sekitar tempat duduknya. Café itu lumayan besar sehingga Kangin agak kesusahan mencarinya. Ditambah sekarang jam pulang sekolah disaat ramai-ramainya pengunjung.

"Hyung," panggil Kangin cukup lirih namun mampu menyadarkan namja yang lebih tua itu dari lamunan dan tatapan menyelidik di foto itu.

Leeteuk tak menjawab. Ia malah sedikit ketakutan.

"Em, ano (malah bahasa Jepang =="). K-Kangin…,"

"Pesananmu sudah datang. Selamat menikmati," ucap Kangin memotong apa yang ingin dijelaskan Leeteuk. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin langsung menuju meja tempat ia letakkan makanan-makanan yang dipesan hyung nya tadi.

"K-kangin, aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Leeteuk sedikit ragu-ragu.

Kangin sepertinya sudah punya bayangan akan apa yang akan ditanyakan Leeteuk, sehingga ia hanya berkata, "Mian hyung. Kurasa aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak."

Leeteuk menatapnya sangat nanar. Ia tahu kisah antara Kangin dan namja yang ada difoto itu. Yang ingin Leeteuk tanyakan sebenarnya…

"Aku tidak pesan ginger freeze,"

Leeteuk memakan orange sponge cake yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa Kangin.

Lalu untuk apa Leeteuk disini? Padahal yang ingin dilakukannya disini adalah bertemu dengan Kangin. Kalau Kangin tidak ada, untuk apa ia memesan sebanyak ini. Dan ginger freeze.. entah lah, sepertinya Leeteuk mulai menyukai campuran rasa dingin dari pedas yang ditimbulkan oleh jahe yang dibekukan serta lelehan eskrim vanila yang meluber di mulut. Hemm (author ngiler ==")

"Mian, itu memang bukan yang hyung pesan tapi aku merekomendasikan untukmu. Kupikir kau akan menyukainya." Tiba-tiba Kangin datang dan mulai menarik kursi didepan Leeteuk

"Ah, jeo gwaenchan ah yo. Rasanya tak terlalu buruk."

Setelah itu kesunyian melanda kedua namja putih itu. Leeteuk mengudak-udah choco diamond float hingga _diamond springkles_ yang ternyata adalah es yang dipecah itu mulai terlarut didalam campuran susu coklat dan eskrim coklat.

"Park Jungsoo." Kata Kangin memecah kesunyian keduanya.

"Nugu?"

"Park Jungsoo. Dialah yang kau lihat di foto itu. Yang sedang… kupeluk," ucapnya sambil menggenggam kain yang tadi sedang dibawanya.

"Dia.. mirip sekali denganku. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa itu adalah aku," ucap Leeteuk agak canggung. Menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Dan yang terpenting, apa yang terjadi pada 'Park Jungsoo' itu sendiri.

"Tentu. Itu sebabnya aku aku tertarik padamu."

Leeteuk memandang Kangin dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Wajahmu begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Kau sangat tertib pada peraturan, kau tak menyukai perkelahian dan darah, kau yang sangat teliti hingga hal-hal kecil sekalipun, kau…" Kangin tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia menelan ludah dengan sangat berat dan memandang Leeteuk dengan sangat menyedihkan.

Tangan Kangin mulai diangkat. Menuju tepat ke pipi tirus namun halus milik Leeteuk. Namja yang lebih tua masih terbengong karena penuturan namja didepannya itu.

"Kau… sangat mirip dengannya," lanjutnya setelah tangannya sampai di pipi tirus Leeteuk.

**Leeteuk pov**

"Kau… sangat mirip dengannya," lanjutnya setelah tangannya sampai di pipiku. Tangannya yang hangat mengagetkanku untuk entah keberapakalinya. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar mencengangkan.

"Kau mendekatiku hanya karena itu? Karena aku mirip dengannya? Dengan Jungsoo-si mu itu?" tanyaku sambil mencari contekan jawaban di matanya.

"Ya. Kurasa aku seperti menemukan kehidupan baru lagi saat aku melihatmu pertama kali di ruang OSIS waktu itu. Awalnya aku hanya berkelahi untuk membalaskan dendam, tapi lama kelamaan aku malah bertemu denganmu, hyung. Aku merasa bertemu dengan Jungie lagi," ucapnya masih dengan tangan mengelus-elus pelan pipiku.

Aku memandang tak percaya dengan yang dikatakannya. Jadi selama ini ia berkelahi untuk bertemu denganku? Ah, salah.. bukan bertemu dengan 'aku' tapi dengan 'orang yang mirip aku'.

"Bertemu dengan 'Jungsoo' mu itu, Kangin?" aku mulai angkat bicara. Kangin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

BRAKK!

Kangin terkaget melihat reaksiku. Terserah!

"Kau itu tega! Kau melakukan itu demi kesenanganmu, kebahagianmu bisa melihat lagi mantanmu itu! Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku, HUH? Kau bahkan tak sadar karena sikapmu – yang ternya ta kau tujukan bukan untukku meskipun kau melakukannya padaku – itu membuatku jatuh PADAMU!"

Aku mengambil nafas terburu-buru. Choco diamond float ku tumpah, padahal baru setengah yang aku minum. Tanganku berdenyut-denyut perih, tapi tak seperih yang ada di hatiku saat ini. Ugh, tenggorokanku sakit sekali. Menahan tangis sepertinya hanya memperparah ketahanan fisikku.

Kangin hanya terdiam melihatku. Sepertinya ia mulai mencerna kata-kataku.

Aih, naneun babo ya. Aku membuat kerusuhan disini. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

_At home_

Huah, segar. Setelah mandi memang segar sekali.

Aih, pikiranku tetap saja pada kejadian tadi siang di café tempat Kangin bekerja

"_Kau… sangat mirip dengannya," kata Kangin_

"_Kau mendekatiku hanya karena itu? Karena aku mirip dengannya? Dengan Jungsoo-si mu itu?" aku bertanya_

"_Ya. Kurasa aku seperti menemukan kehidupan baru lagi saat aku melihatmu pertama kali di ruang OSIS waktu itu. Awalnya aku hanya berkelahi untuk membalaskan dendam, tapi lama kelamaan aku malah bertemu denganmu, hyung. Aku merasa bertemu dengan Jungie lagi," ucapnya_

Haah, itu parah. Terlalu parah untukku. Dan yang menjadi serangan telak untuk kejadian hari ini adalah perkataanku yang…

"_Kau itu tega! Kau melakukan itu demi kesenanganmu, kebahagianmu bisa melihat lagi mantanmu itu! Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku, HUH? Kau bahkan tak sadar karena sikapmu – yang ternya ta kau tujukan bukan untukku meskipun kau melakukannya padaku – itu membuatku jatuh PADAMU!" _

OMO! Aku seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta saja!

Hah, menenangkan diri baiknya meminum susu coklat dingin saja. Ya, itu lebih baik.

Sambil meminum susu itu, aku mulai berpikir…

Selama ini, Kangin berbaik hati padaku itu semua karena wajahku?

Selama ini, oke lah kata itu kurang tepat karena ia mulia dekat dneganku baru beberapa hari. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa… yah, aku lumayan tertarik padanya.

Mendengarnya berkata bahwa menemuiku hanya untuk menghilangkan kerinduannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. UUUGGHHH! Ingin rasanya aku menjambak-jambak rambut pendek cepaknya itu, menggiling pipi tembemnya, menusuk-nusuk mata sipitnya, menggigit-gigit lengan besarnya itu.. HAAA!

Tapi kenapa aku seperti itu? Apakah aku mulai menyukai Kangin? Kalau memang iya, baik kah untuk dilanjutkan?

_**Keesokan harinya**_

Hari terakhir skorsing Donghae dan Kangin. Entah kapannya pokoknya hari ini Donghae harus kembali kedalam rumah ini. Dan Kangin, entah lah. Haruskah kuperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kangin? Tapi, untuk apa?

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Siwon bertanya padaku.

"Memangnya kau lihat aku sedang ngapain?" tanyaku malas. Entahlah moodku saat ini sednag tidak begitu baik.

"eem, mengoret-oret meja dengan tulisan 'In' dan 'Kang'."

HAH?

Aku melihat meja yang aku gunakan untuk bersandar siku kiriku. Ternyata tanpa aku sadari aku mengambil bolpen dan mulai mengoret-oret meja dengan tulisan "kang" dan "in".

"APA-APAAN INI?" teriakku histeris.

"Yang apa-apaan itu kau hyung. Sepertinya kau makin hari makin kacau saja. Tak ada kerjaan serius, hnn?" Siwon menatap nakal yang entah kupikir mengapa bisa seorang yang dinginnya seperti Kibum itu bisa jatuh hati hingga berpacaran pada namja tinggi ini.

Apakah ini karena Kangin? Aku jadi mudah linglung dan hilang pikiran seperti ini..

_Pulang sekolah_

Sekali lagi aku – entah sudah berapa kali aku hanya mengitari blok ini—sampai di teras café tempat Kangin bekerja. Hah, apakah lebih baik aku masuk atau…

"Ahjussi!"

MWO?

"Siapa yang memanggilku _Ahjussi_ tadi?" teriakku geram pada seseorang dibelakangku.

"Annyeong, Hyung." Ujar orang tadi yang memanggilku _Ahjussi._ Aish, dia kan…

"K-Kangin…"

"Hei, kenapa tak menjawab salamku?" aku tersadar dari kekagetanku.

"Ah. Mian. Annyeong, Kangin." Ucapku gugup. Sosok yang kuhindari saat ini malah berada tepat didepanku.

Tiba-tiba Kangin menarikku masuk kedalam café. Astaga, setelah apa yang kulakukan kemarin di café ini aku malah datang lagi sambil digandeng Kangin? Kru-kru café ini pasti mengira aku namja tak tahu diri, atau malah dikira mau merusuh di tempat ini lagi? Uh, bagaimana ini? Lebih baik kututup mataku agar aku tak bisa melihat reaksi orang-orang disekitarku.

"Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul! Ada yang ingin aku umumkan pada kalian!" teriak Kangin setelah kami berdua masuk kedalam café ini. Kudengar ada beberapa orang didepan kami, namun aku masih belum mau membuka mataku. Masih takut melihat reaksi mereka. Jebal, Kangin… Bawa aku keluar dari sini!

"Namja yang kugandeng ini adalah Hyung ku di sekolah, sekaligus namja yang kemarin ingin aku perkenalkan pada kalian semua…," nada bicara Kangin masih diatas namun ia sudah menghentikan kata-katanya. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi, kubuka kelopak mataku dan mulai mendongak. Namun tangan Kangin menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"… Bahwa inilah namja yang telah membuatku semakin gila akhir-akhir ini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis padaku. Pandangan matanya yang sangat teduh itu membuatku pusing. Pusing karena aku belum pernah mendapatkan pandangan aneh seperti itu.

Perutku rasanya bergerumul aneh. Ada putaran yang membuatku lumayan tak nyaman namun terobati dengan rangkulan tangan kekar milik Kangin. Ia menggenggam seragamku sangat erat seakan-akan tahu bahwa aku limbung.

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kangin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dengan sangat perlahan. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga jarah wajah kami hanya tinggal 5 centi karena posisi kami sebelumnya memang sudah sangat dekat, tak ada 30 centi.

Kangin mulai memiringkan wajahnya kearah kanan, seakan-akan menutupi dari mereka-mereka yang sedang menyaksikan kami dengan kepalanya sendiri. Entah apa yang membuatku dengan otomatis menutup kembali kedua mataku dengan sangat perlahan. Dapat kurasakan ada dua hembusan nafas yang menerpa wajahku. Di depan pipiku dan di depan bibirku.

"EHM!"

Cukup satu suara dan kehangatan dari hembusan itu langsung menghilang.

"Ya! Hyung! Aku sering melihatmu dan Wookie melakukan itu tapi kau melarang kami melakukannya?"

Teriak Kangin yang entah kepada siapa dna entah dijawab apa karena aku sudah mulai berpikir dengan sangat keras.

Apa yang barusan aku lakukan?

Menutup mataku? Menikmati deru nafasnya menari diatas kulit wajahku? Kau pasti gila, Leeteuk!

"Jadi, namamu Leeteuk ya? Maafkan perkataan Kangin kemarin, dia memang orang yang blak-blakan. Seharusnya kau tak boleh mengatakannya, babo!" ucap namja manis yang tak lebih tinggi dariku namun lebih berisi daripadaku.

"Eum. Joneun Leeteuk imnida. Annyeonghaseo," ucapku sopan pada mereka semua.

"Aish, kalau dia seperti itu, bahkan akupun akan mengira Jungsoo-shi masih ada disamping kita!" ucap seorang namja gempal dipojok barisan namja-namja itu.

Begitu kah? Aku sebegitu miripnya dengan namja bernama 'Park Jungsoo' itu ya?

"Ah, Hyung! Kau duduk lah dulu. Akan kubuatkan masakan andalanku!" ucap Kangin sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku keluar dari ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah _staff room._

**Author pov**

Kangin masuk ke _staff room_ lagi. Memandang dengan penuh emosi pada Shindong, namja yang dengan penuh ketidaksengajaan menyantumkan nama 'Park Jungsoo' dihadapan Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini? Jangan pernah ada yang menyebut nama itu didepannya selain aku!" bentak Kangin.

"Ne ne. Mianheyo, Kangin ah. Aku benar-benar kelepasan bicara," ucapnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan memasak untuknya sekarang." Ucap Kangin mulai mengambil baskom dan pengocok telur.

"Kau mau buat Strawberry Shortcake?" tanya Sungmin, namja imut itu, dengan penuh semangat.

"Ani hyung. Aku ingin membuat sebuah makanan yang belum pernah ada yang mencobanya sebelumnya. Dan aku ingin Leeteuk hyung yang merasakannya pertama kali," ucap Kangin sambil muali sibuk mengocok telur-tepung-gula bubuk-butter- susu-dan lainnya.

"Selamat menikmati, Hyung." Kangin menaruh sebuah kue diatas meja Leeteuk.

"Ah, gomawo Kangin." Jawabnya dengan singkat.

Leeteuk mulai mengambil garpu dan memotong secuil dari kue itu. Sebelum dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya, ia membau kue itu terlebih dahulu.

"Wangi ini…" lalu ia mulai memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"ini… Tiramisu?"

Kangin mengangguk mantap.

"Kau tahu arti dari kue ini hyung?"

Leeteuk menggeleng lemah namun tetap menatap Kangin seakan-akan meminta penjelasan.

"Tiramisu berasal dari bahasa Italia yang artinya adalah…" Kangin mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan **Together in Heaven**.

"Together in… Heaven?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Kangin.

"Ne. Aku ingin bersama denganmu selamanya, bahkan hingga di surga sekalipun."

Entah ini keberapa kalinya Leeteuk menangis di café ini. Namun kali ini berbeda. Leeteuk menangis karena bahagia yang terlalu besar hingga tumpah di air matanya. Dengan sangat pelan sambil menahan air mata yang tak mungkin terbendung lagi, Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Hehe, krim di mulut hyung bercampur dengan air mata tuh. Enak nggak?" gurau Kangin. Leeteuk masih tak menjawab. Ia terlalu susah menahan air mata agar tak keluar.

Kangin tersenyum simpul melihat hyung nya yang belum ada 5 menit menjadi namjachingu nya itu. Sambil membawa sapu tangan miliknya, ia berjalan duduk disebelah Leeteuk. Leeteuk duduk di kursi panjang yang menempel di tembok.

"Hyung. Sudah lah. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis? Aku terlampau bahagia, Kangin! Bahkan perasaan yang aku rasakan saat ini jauh lebih bahagia ketimbang saat aku keterima masuk kedalam badan OSIS yang terkenal susah dimasuki itu!" rancau Leeteuk masih dengan krim yang semakin belepotan karena ia berusaha mengelap air mata yang sudah tercampur krim cake.

"Haha, tapi lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu," ujar Kangin dengan nada rendah yang sangat disukai Leeteuk.

Dengan sangat pelan, dilapnya wajah Leeteuk yang belepotan krim cake bercampur air mata itu.

Dilap dengan dilah dan bibir Kangin tentunya.

Leeteuk masih terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Pipinya dijilat dan dicium dengan sangat lembut oleh Kangin. Namja itu juga menyusuri aliran air mata dari pipi hingga di mata, lalu dikecup pelan kelopak mata yang tipis itu.

"Uljima, chagiya," desah Kangin dengan suara sangat lembut yang membuat Leeteuk makin memejamkan matanya dengan lebih erat.

Usai mata kanan, Kangin ganti menyusuri aliran airmata di mata kirinya namun dengan arah yang terbalik. Dimulai dari mata dan dengan sangat lembut menyusuri sealiran dengan jatuhnya air mata. Sempat sekali air mata Leeteuk masih menetes namun lansung dijilat oleh Kangin. Perjalanan air mata itu terus disusuri dan beruntungnya Kangin karena aliran itu masuk kedalam mulut Leeteuk yang terbuka akibat terengah-engah kelahan menangis.

Kangin semakin dekat pada bibir Leeteuk yang sudah terbuka seakan-akan memang mengundangnya masuk.

"Kangin! Kalau butuh kau bisa pinjam kamarku!" teriak Yesung yang untuk kedua kalinya menggagalkan Kangin mencium namjachingu nya itu.

"YA HYUNG! KUBUNUH KAU KALAU SEKALI LAGI MENGGANGGUKU!" bentak Kangin pada Yesung dan yang dibentak hanya nyelonong pergi entah kemana.

_Dua minggu kemudian…_

Kehidupan sekolah Leeteuk tidak kembali seperti semula, bahkan jauh lebih runyam. Semakin banyak siswa-siswi sekolahnya yang menurut pada peraturan. Kegiatannya didalam badan OSIS pun semakin jarang. Ia jadi lebih senang tidur disana ketimbang menulis data laporan karena isinya takkan berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. "**Hari ini pelanggaran nihil**"

"Sunbae! Ada yang melakukan perkelahian!"

Wajah Leeteuk bersinar-sinar. Akhirnya ada pekerjaan untukku, pikir Leeteuk.

"Mereka sudah dileraikan?"

"Ye. Keduanya sudah kami bawa kedepan ruang OSIS ini."

"Baiklah. Bawa mereka berdua kedalam sini." Perintah Leeteuk. Yeoja yang melapor tadi langsung keluar dan setelah itu masuk lagi disusul dua namja yang katanya berkelahi itu.

"Aish, jinja… kenapa kalian berdua lagi?"

Tahu siapa? Ding Dong! Kangin dan Donghae!

"Haah.. Tolong tinggalkan kami bertiga dulu," ucapku pada yeoja tadi yang sebenarnya adalah anggota divisiku.

"Ye. Saya permisi, Sunbae."

Setelah yeoja itu keluar, Leeteuk menutup pintu ruang OSIS. Saat ini tinggal mereka berdua didalam ruang itu.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian berkelahi lagi? Bukankah perdebatan mulut kalian di kantin 5 hari yang lalu sudah selesai?" tanya Leeteuk pada mereka berdua.

"Masalahku dengannya belum selesai, HYUNG! Sampai kapanpun aku tak terima dia jadi iparku!" teriak Donghae.

"Mwo? _Ipar_? Bahkan aku dan Kangin belum berpikir sejauh itu!" ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Belum berpikir, chagi? Bukankah kita sudah melakukan 'this' and 'that' sebanyak tiga kali?" Kangin menyela membuat wajah Leeteuk semakin merah.

"Tiga kali? HYUNG! Kau cerita padaku baru satu kali!" teriak Dongahe tak terima.

"Hahaha, Asal kau tahu, ikan teri. Aku dan Teukie chagi sudah melakukannya sebanyak tiga kali dan tiap kali melakukannya bisa sampai 5 ronde!" pamer Kangin.

"Haa? Cuman 5 ronde? Itu yang minta selesai kau atau Hyung? Pasti kau kan, Rakun! Aku dan Hyukkie saja bisa sampai 10 ronde! hahhaa," ejek Donghae.

"Aish, sudah sudah! Ini ruang OSIS, bukannya rumah kita! Bicarakan soal 'this' and 'that' dirumah saja," tegas Leeteuk dengan wajah semerah tomat hanya karena mendengar pertengkaran namjachingu nya dan sepupunya itu.

"Boleh saja kita bahas soal 'this' and 'that' di rumahmu. Tapi nggak cuman dibahas aja, dong, chagi" ucap Kangin sambil memandang nakal Leeteuk yang wajahnya mungkin akan gosong kalau ia bisa lebih matang dari ini.

"Aish, pasti malam ini berisik. Aku ajak Hyukkie menginap saja ah~" ucap Donghae yang moodnya langsung berubah saat mengubungi kekasihnya itu.

"K-Kangin… Besok aku ada ulangan…" ucap Leeteuk mulai kesusahan karena pandangan Kangin yang menurutnya sangat menggoda iman (?)

"Haha, malah bagus hyung. Aku bisa menyemangatimu… _belajar_," ucap Kangin dengan nada seseduktif mungkin.

"Andwe! Malam ini kalian Kangin ke rumah! Kalian harus aku hukum karena kalian berkelahi!"

"Oh, aku suka dengan _hukuman_mu, hyung~" goda Kangin yang membuat Donghae merinding tak jelas.

"Hae, kau sudah pastikan Hyukkie nanti ke rumah?" tanya Leeteuk dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Donghae.

"Kalau begitu nanti malam akan dimulai hukuman untuk kalian berdua. Hehehehe," ujar Leeteuk dengan tawa evil yang dipinjamya dari Kyuhyun, rekan kerjanya Kangin di café.

*TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Discipline!

(Chapter 4)

**Genre:** Romance, School life

**Main cast:** KangTeuk, SiBum, HaeHyuk

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi cerita ini sah milik saya!

**Warning:** YAOI, don't like don't read! School life (emang ini warning?), typos, gaje, mbulet, dan sodara-sodaranya

**A/N: **Buat yang udah nunggu lemonnya, sabar dulu yah.. sebenernya part yang ada lemonnya itu jadi satu ama yang part ini,eh ternyata kok jadi panjang banget. Sekitar 4K+ words. Makanya aku jadiin 2 part kayak Harry Potter 7 gituh. Hehe.

Dan berhubung masih bulan puasa, harap maklum part lemonnya ditunda pas habis lebaran. Tapi saya janji bakalan publish ga lama setelah lebaran.

Atau ada yang mau di publish sekarang? Hehhehe :B

…..

~oOo~

….

**Leeteuk pov**

Aku menyiapkan kue dan minuman yang akan kami camil nanti malam. Hae dan Kangin akan kubuat sekamar dan Hyukkie yang tidur dikamarku.

Kalau Hae dan Hyukkie dirumah, pasti tujuan mereka hanya satu tempat (atau kegiatan lebih tepatnya). Maka dari itu akan kubuat Hae tak bisa ber'itu' dengan Hyukkie. Toh Hyukkie pasti nggak masalah.

Dan Kangin, dari tiga kali kunjungannya kerumah, dua kali aku jadi korbannya dia. Cih, mulutnya itu memang sudah terlatih untuk menggoda orang. Aku yang keras kepala aja akhirnya luluh kok…

"Hae, mereka sudah datang belum?" tanyaku sambil berteriak karena aku di dapur sedangkan Hae di ruang tv.

"Belum, hyung. Kalau sudah datang pasti aku dan Hyukkie akan beradu mulut," ucap Donghae dengan suara acara tv yang dipindah-pindah.

"_beradu mulut_? Itu konotasi atau denotasi?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

"hehe, bisa jadi," jawabnya menggantung. Kulihat ia mendekatiku.

"Hyung. Kenapa mau sama Youngwoon sih? Dia kan pabo, nggak kayak hyung (author ditabok Camomile),"

"Lha kau sendiri kenapa mau sama Hyuk? Dia kan kayak monyet (author dibakar Jewels)?"

"Ya, hyung! Meskipun dia kayak monyet tapi buat aku dia monyet paling tampan!"

"Loh? Yang seme siapa sih?"

Dia kelihatan gelagapan menjawab pertanyaanku barusan. Lah habisnya meskipun namja, bukankah Hyuk yang jadi uke? Itu sih yang Hae ceritakan padaku. Entah kenyataannya bagaimana.

"Eum, eem.. Yah, kadang-kadang aku kalah juga sih," jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ada semburat merah di mata #plak di pipi tirusnya.

"Ha! Kalau Kangin sampai tahu kau kalah bagaimana? Semakin dihina kau tahu rasa!" ucapku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dahinya dengan sendok dan memandang dengan pandangan 'sukurin-lo'.

"T-tapi cuman kadang-kadang kok hyung! Aku kan lebih cakep daripada Hyuk. Dia itu cantik, hyung!" belanya.

"yah, yah, yah. Up to you, lah, Hae," jawabku sebisanya dengan bahasa inggris lever intermediete.

DING  
>DONG!<br>DING  
>DONG!<p>

"Ah, itukah mereka, hyung?" tanya Donghae.

"Molla. Memangnya mereka datang bersama?" tanyaku balik.

"Nado molla yo. Aku saja yang buka," dan Donghae menghilang dari dunia dapur menuju dunia lain yaitu ruang tamu.

BRUAK! BRAK! PRAANG!

Ya! Ada apa lagi itu?

**Author pov**

Donghae berlari kecil menuju pintu depan rumahnya dan Leeteuk untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia mengintip dari lubang pintu.

"Nuguya?" tanya Dongahe dari dalam rumah. Karena letak lubang itu lumayan tinggi –tak sepadan dengan tubuh pemilik-pemilik rumah itu—ia harus jinjit dengan sangat susahnya.

"Pizza!" jawab ornag diluar sana. Ia hanya memakai topi dan jaketnya yang terbuat dari parasut memang cocok sekali disebut pengantar pizza.

"Ah, chankamman."

Setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya, akhirnya dia menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir lebih keras *author digiles fishy*. Apakah hyungnya itu yang memesan pizza? Karena seingatnya, ia tak memesan apapun kecuali kue dari Hyukie.

UPS!

Sayang beribu sayang. Memang nasib baik belom berpihak pada Donghae dan semua fans nya.

Saat ia berjinjit, ia meninggalkan ujung jempol kakinya pada sebuah karpet. Dan karena penasaran dengan siapa yang ada diluar itu, ia terpeleset di karpet itu. Berusaha menahan tubuh, tangan kanannya menahan badan bagian kanannya di meja terdekat dan tangan kirinya memegang kenop pintu.

Malang benar Dongahe malam ini.

Ia malah menarik cover dari meja itu sehingga beberapa vas bunga dan souvenir yang terbuat dari kaca jatuh dan pecah. Tangan kirinya pun menarik kenop pintu sehingga orang yang ada diluar itu terhuyung-huyung masuk kedalam rumah, menjatuhkan diri diatas Donghae.

TAP  
>TAP<br>TAP

Leeteuk penasaran apa yang terjadi di ruang pintu depannya. Mulutnya yang tipis itu mulai terbuka, emngambil nafas banyak dan…

"LEE DONGHAE! KIM YOUNGWOON! HUKUMAN KALIAN AKAN SEMAKIN BERAT MALAM INI!" Teriakan Leeteuk benar-benar memekakkan telinga. Kangin yang tadi masih menindih Dongahe saja langsung bangkit dan menutup telinganya.

"Ah, chagi. Aku bisa jelaskan ini. Aku dan Dongahe tak ada apa-apa," ujar Kangin berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya

PLAK! Dan kepala besar Kangin yang nggak sebesar punyanya Yesung *author dikunyah Clouds* pun digeplak oleh sebuah tangan ramping milik Donghae.

"Pertama, jangan pernah memanggil hyung dengan sebutan 'chagi'! Kedua, SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU ADA APA-APA SAMA KAMU, BABO!"

Untuk kali ini, Kangin berpikir dan dapat menyimpulkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa meskipun hanya berhubngan darah sebagai sepupu, namun bakat keluarga itu tak bisa hilang. Dan bakat dalam keluarga ini adalah: bakat teriak =="

"Ya! Ikan teri! Aku juga nggak mau kalik ada apa-apa sama kamu!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua nggak perlu debat lagi! Kangin ambil sapu dan Donghae ambil serok nya!" perintah Leeteuk yang merupakan alfa dirumah itu. Berkata tidak hanya memperkeruhsuasana yang memang sudah keruh. Bisa kita lihat diwajah Leteuk sudah mulai kusam dan banyak garis kerutan (reader: mana, thor? Kagak keliatah tuh | author: yee.. bayangin aja | angels: THOR! Gile lu bilang uri leader 'mulai kusam dan banyak garis kerutan'! | author: lah, emang oppa paling t*a kan? | angels: ya tapi nggak usah frontal gitu thor. Itu kata2 haram buat oppa | author: oh gitu ya? Mian | saran: lupakan yang tadi, kita kembali ke cerita…)

"Kangin! Yang situ belum bersih! Donghae! Jangan sampai berceceran! Nanti kalau ada menginjak pecahannya bakalan tambah masalah!" Leeteuk teriak-teriak memerintah pada dua namja yang ada di ruang pintu depan.

Kangin menyapu hingga di kolong meja karena serpihannya sampai disana. Donghae merapikan meja dan mempersiapkan serok untuk Kangin. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar mereka melakukan itu semua.

"Hyung, janganlah terlalu kasar pada mereka. Toh, mereka tak sengaja melakukannya," ucap Eunhyuk yang nyembul dari ruang tamu.

Tak lama setelah Kangin datang, Eunhyuk pun datang sambil membawa es krim dan strawberry cake yang langsung disimpan di dapur agar tidak dicoel-coel oleh dua seme tak bertanggung jawab dan kurang ajar itu.

"Ah, gwaenchana Hyukkie ah. Mereka memang PANTAS mendapatkan ini semua," jawab Leeteuk sambil menekankan kata 'pantas'. Yang sedang sibuk membereskan serpihan hanya bisa grumbling dalam hati sambil memaki-maki kedua uke yang sok berkuasa itu.

"Baik, sekarang kita main pocky stick aja yuk! Selagi kita masih punya banyak pocky stick, sekalian senang-senang. Yang menang boleh memakan ice cream dan strawberry cakenya bersama pasangannya. Bagaimana?" usul Eunhyuk.

"Bolah saja. Pasangannya bagaimana?" tanya Kangin.

"Pakai… INI!" Leeteuk mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dengan beberapa stik didalamnya.

"Kita dibagi dua kelompok. Merah dan kuning. Yang dapat merah, jadi satu kelompok dan yang kuning satu kelompok. Nanti kelompok lawannya yang menghitung waktu. Setuju?" jelas Leeteuk yang sepertinya dicurigai oleh kedua seme yang memandangnya sejak-kapan-kau-punya-ide-itu-?

"Hyung, bukankah tadi siang kau bilang akan ada ulangan besok? Kenapa malam ini kita main?" tanya Hae. Leeteuk berpikir sebentar..

"Kapan aku bilang aku besok ada ulangan?" tanya Leeteuk entah pada dirinya sendiri atau pada Hae maupun Kangin.

"Masak kau lupa chagi?" tanya Kangin yang mendekat tubuh Leeteuk yang masih memasang pose berpikir ala patung The Thinker.

"_Aish, sudah sudah! Ini ruang OSIS, bukannya rumah kita! Bicarakan soal 'this' and 'that' dirumah saja," tegas Leeteuk dengan wajah semerah tomat hanya karena mendengar pertengkaran namjachingu nya dan sepupunya itu._

"_Boleh saja kita bahas soal 'this' and 'that' di rumahmu. Tapi nggak cuman dibahas aja, dong, chagi" ucap Kangin sambil memandang nakal Leeteuk yang wajahnya mungkin akan gosong kalau ia bisa lebih matang dari ini._

"_Aish, pasti malam ini berisik. Aku ajak Hyukkie menginap saja ah~" ucap Donghae yang moodnya langsung berubah saat mengubungi kekasihnya itu._

"_K-Kangin… Besok aku ada __**ulangan**__…" ucap Leeteuk mulai kesusahan karena pandangan Kangin yang menurutnya sangat menggoda iman (?)_

"AH! Aku ingat sekarang!" ucap Leeteuk yang masih tak jua sadar bahwa tangan nakal Kangin mulai menggrepe pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Hehe, aku hanya berbohong waktu itu. Mianhae, Kangin ah~" ucap Leeteuk (berusaha) sangat imut *dilindes buldozer oleh angles*

"Hah? Kau tega membohongiku?" teriak Kangin tak percaya.

"Sudah-sudah. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai permainannya?" tengah Eunhyuk membuat kedua kekasih yang sedang bertukar pikiran itu terdiam.

"Ne, kita mulai saja sekarang."

Leeteuk mulai mengocok kaleng yang berisi empat buah stik dan satu persatu dari mereka semua mulai mengambil stik mereka masing masing.

Ternyata Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk kelompok merah, otomatis Kangin dan Donghae kelompok kuning.

"Hyung! Aku tak terima sekelompok dengan Rakun Rakus seperti dia!" protes Donghae

"Eunhyuk ssi, kita tukaran stik ya?" pinta Kangin pada Eunhyuk.

"Ani, Youngwoon ssi. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan," jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap kekasihnya heran. Sejak kapan Hyukkie nya jadi sangat menegakkan peraturan? Memang dia bukan ornag yang suka mengingkar janji apalagi melanggar peraturan seperti dirinya, tapi dalam kasus ini secara tidak langsung ia menolak untuk bersama Donghae yang notabene adalah kekasihnya, kan?

Permainanpun dimulai. Tim merah merah mendapatkan gilliran pertama memakan pocky stick. Bukan hal yang susah untuk mereka berdua karena Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk menutup kedua mata mereka. Sukup saling menggigit dengan tempo yang sama dan akhirnya stick itu terpotong dengan sisa 1,5 cm dalam waktu 18 detik!

Kangin dan Donghae tak mau kalah. Namun dasar seme, ego mereka masih terlalu besar. Mereka ingin kemenangan tapi dengan cara yang sangat tidak wajar. Keduanya saling menggigit dan tidak dikunyah sama sekali. Namun karena mereka terburu-buru, baru juga 10 detik stick mereka sudah terjatuh dan menyisakan stick sepanjang 7 cm!

"Aih, ini gara-gara kau, Youngwoon! Kalau kau tak terburu-buru pasti takkan jatuh!" protes Donghae.

"Ya, ikan pepes! Memangnya cuman aku yang terburu-buru? Kau saja memakannya seperti kelinci yang menggerigiti wortel!" bentak Kangin pada Donghae.

"Sudah sudah! Ini kan hanya permainan, kenapa kalian jadi menganggap ini begitu serius, hnn?" tengah Leeteuk yang membuat kedua namja itu terdiam namun pandangan mata masih saling memberi kilat antara satu dengan lainnya.

"Tak kusangka permainan ini berakhir dengan begitu cepatnya. Baiklah sudah jelas, kemenangan adalah milik TIM MERAH! Chukae, chukae," ucap Leeteuk pada ketiga orang yang ada didalam ruang itu. Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan karena akhirnya ia memakan ice cream dan cake itu serta hanya berbagi pada 1 orang yaitu Leeteuk.

Kangin dan Dongahe? Mereka masih merengut menerima kekalahan.

"Baiklah, karena kami menang kalian harus kami beri hukuman!" ucap Leeteuk memberi komando. Tak ada yang menentang meskipun jelas-jelas tak setuju.

Demi bulan yang bersinar malam ini, Kangin dan Donghae merasa sial sekali. Sepertinya Leeteuk memang berencana memberi hukuman pada mereka berdua karena telah berkelahi pada siang tadi.

"Hukuman kalian adalah…" Leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"KALIAN HARUS TIDUR SEKAMAR!" ucap Leeteuk dengan penuh semangat.

"MWOOOO?" teriak kedua namja tak menyangka hukumannya akan separah itu.

"Hyung, jangan bercanda. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah ada janji dengan Hyukkie malam ini," rengek Donghae sambil mencuri pandang kearah Hyukkie-nya dengan pandangan iya-kan-chagiya?

"Enak aja! Kau itu yang memaksa aku untuk menginap disini. Untung saja Leeteuk hyung mengirimiku sms dan berkata bahwa ia akan menghukum mu. Tentu saja aku jadi setuju tawaranmu menginap!" ujar Eunhyuk yang dipandang memelas oleh Donghae.

"Sudah-sudah. Karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, waktunya kalian yang dihukum untuk tidur di kamar Hae! Palli palli!" perintah Leeteuk sekali lagi.

Mereka yang merasa 'dihukum' langsung bangkit dan berjalan gontai kearah kamar. Sedangkan kedua uke berkuasa itu melangkah bersama menuju kamar sang Ratu, Leeteuk.

"Hyung, kita keterlaluan tidak? Kurasa mereka marah sekali.." ucap Eunhyuk peduli.

"Aniyo, Hyukkie ah. Mereka berdua memang pantas mendapatkannya. Masalahnya, Kangin dan Donghae itu berkelahi tadi siang," terang sang Ratu yang dijawab reaksi kaget dari sang peliharaan (author digiles jewels).

Dan Leeteuk mulai menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu yang sebenarnya termasuk garing krenyes krenyes #plak tentang Donghae. Dan waktu 30 menit cukup membuat mereka semakin akrab sebagai seorang keluarga.

"Ah, aku sampai kelupaan dengan cake serta eskrim kita, hyung! Aku ambil dulu ya. Nanti lanjutkan cerita Hae yang tadi," ucap Eunhyuk sedikit tertawa kecil mengingat kelakuan Hae kecil yang baru saja diceritakan Leeteuk.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku juga ingin sekali merasakan eskrim strawberry itu! Cepatlah kembali, sebelum minatku bercerita hilang!" teriak Leeteuk karena Eunhyuk mulai menjauh dari kamarnya.

_At kitchen_

"Loh, Kangin? Kenapa disini?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hah? 'Kangin'? Teuki yang menyuruhmu memanggilku begitu?" protes Kangin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Ani. Kulihat hyung memanggilmu Kangin, sedangkan Hae memanggilmu Youngwoon. Kurasa kau lebih cocok bernama Kangin. Ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kuberitahu, 'Kangin' hanya boleh diucapkan oleh Teuki karena itu panggilan sayangnya dia padaku. Arraso?" ucap Kangin masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Arra arra. Ya, Kang—Youngwoon ssi! Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" protes Eunhyuk. Pantas saja Donghae tak suka namja ini, orang ditanya apa malah tanya balik pake pertanyaan lain kok ya, begitu pikir Eunhyuk.

"Ah, ini. Aku sedang….," kalau Kangin bilang yang sebenarnya, ia pasti akan langsung dicincang. Ia mau mengambil eskrim strawberry karena ia sangat suka eskrim itu. Berhubung kelompok merah belum ada yang mengambil, ia bersisasat untuk mengambil, sayangnya Eunhyuk turun dan gagal lah debutnya sebagai seorang pencuri.

"Kau mau eskrim itu?"

JLEB!

Kena telak. Begitu pikir Kangin.

"Bawa saja. Leeteuk hyung juga menginginkan eskirm itu _sangat_," ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyambar bungkusan yang berisi cake strawberry favorite nya dan mulia berjalan kearah kamarnya Donghae.

"Teuki menyukai eskrim ini dengan… _sangat_? Hehe."

Sebuah smirk tercipta di bibir Kangin. Sepertinya malam ini akan ada pertunjukan yang sangat unik, pikirnya.

*TBC

*Kotak curhat author

Gimana? Penasaran yah mesti (sok tau lo!). Kalo kalian mau sih aku bisa aja publish yang part 5 sekarang. Tapi kalo ada yang minta enggak ya aku kabulin juga.

Cuman buat yang minta dipublish sekarang, dibacanya kalo dah selesai puasa atau pas lagi nggak puasa yaa :D *kayak aku yang bikin ini pas lagi dapet. Hehehe :B*

Oia, part 5 tamat loh ya. Jangan nangis.. hehhehe :B


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Discipline!

(Chapter 4)

**Genre:** Romance, School life

**Main cast:** KangTeuk, SiBum, HaeHyuk

**Disclaimer:** SuJu belong to SME, para uke adalah milik seme masing-masing tapi cerita ini sah milik saya!

**Warning:** (spesial part ini) **NC-17**! Lemon muda (kalo kurang asem, mian==") , YAOI, don't like don't read! School life (emang ini warning?), typos, gaje, mbulet, dan sodara-sodaranya

.

~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~

KRIEET…

Pintu kamar Leeteuk yang memang tidak dikunci berdecit saat seorang namja mulai memasuki kamar berukuran 4x5 meter itu. Terlalu luas untuk Leeteuk yang badannya mungil itu.

"Hyukkie, kau sudah dapat eskrimnya? Sekarang kita main kartu aja yuk sambil aku lanjutin ceritanya," ucap Leeteuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah pintu masuk untuk mengecek siapa yang datang, malah masih menata kartu bridge sambil menghadap tembok. Memudahkan orang itu melancarkan rencananya.

Diletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur milik Leeteuk yang termasuknya besar itu. Untuk tubuh ramping seperti Leeteuk, bagaimana ia bisa memiliki kasur seukuran Queen size?

Tanpa basa-basi, orang itu langsung menerjang tubuh kurus milik Leeteuk dari belakang.

"Hyuk? Ada apa denganmu? Kae bertengkar dengan Hae?" tanya Leeteuk yang ingin menoleh namun berspekulasi terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Ani, hyung. Ini aku, kekasihmu~" ucap namja itu di telinga kanan Leeteuk yang ternyata adalah Kangin dengan suara seseduktif mungkin. Leeteuk sangat kaget hingga ia lumayan terlonjak dari kasur.

"Haha, mengapa kau terkaget seperti itu chagi?" Kangin menatap mata Leeteuk yang sedang menoleh kearahnya namun tak memutar tubuhnya sedikitpun. Kepalanya semakin ia dekatkan kearah bibir tipis namun manis itu.

"eumh.." lenguh Leeteuk yang ternyata kesusahan akibat posisinya menoleh kebelakang karena Kangin memang memeluknya dari belakang.

Kangin melepas sesaat ciumannya. Leeteuk merasa sangat kehilangan namun ia tahu Kangin berusaha menyamankan posisinya. Setelah mereka berhadap-hadapan, Kangin mulai kembali melumat bibir Leeteuk yang sudah basah akibah salivanya dan saliva Leeteuk sendiri.

"Hhh, eungh.. Eumhh..," desah Leeteuk sangat tak sabaran seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebelum ia benar-benar tak bisa mengatakannya, Kangin mempersilakan Leeteuk berbicara terlebih dahulu dengan melepaskan tautan bibirnya di bibir Leeteuk namun mulai perjalanan di leher dan bahu mulus milik Leeteuk.

"Ngghh.. Kau seharusnya di kamarnya Hae, Kanginnie," ucap Leeteuk sesempurna yang ia bisa meskipun diselingi desahan. 'Kanginnie'? Ya, Kangin suka itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Panggil namaku seperti itu lagi, hyung. Jebal~" ucap Kangin masih tak melepas wajahnya dari leher dan bahu Leeteuk. Menghirup wangi bayi yang terkuak dari leher Leeteuk.

"Kau benar-benar memakai bedak bayi?" tanya Kangin.

"Ngghh.. Ne.. Kulitku sudah mulai sembuh."

Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, Leeteuk mengalami alergi kulit karena tak cocok dengan sabun yang ia gunakan (lha oppa sabun buat mobil dipake buat mandi #plak). Dokter menyarankan untuk pindah menggunakan sabun bayi dan itu berakibat wanginya menjadi seperti bayi juga.

"Baguslah. Aku bisa menikmati kulitmu yang indah ini ditemani wangi bayi yang memabukkanku," ucap Kangin masih di leher Leeteuk.

Leeteuk yang merasa ada aliran udah di lehernya hanya bisa menahan desahan agar Kangin tidak semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi jujur saja, Leeteuk menyukai semua perlakuan Kangin padanya meskipun itu sangat membuatnya frustasi.

Kangin mencari-cari letak titik sensitif dari leher dan pundak milik Leeteuk. Tiap kali namja manis itu melenguh panjang, Kangin akan berhenti disitu dan mulai membuat tanda merah keunguan yang takkan hilang untuk beberapa hari.

"Hyung, ngerasa panas nggak?" Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Mau yang dingin?" goda Kangin. Leeteuk memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran. Dengan mata sayu karena sejak tadi digoda Kangin, ia memandang mata yang masih penuh nafsu itu.

"Dingin apa, chagi?" Kangin mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya, membuat cengiran kecil. Ia sangat suka saat Leeteuk sudah mulai terangsang, karena kata-katanya akan menjadi sangat manis untuk didengar.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri," ucap Kangin yang ternyata adalah salam pamit pada Leeteuk. Buktinya, setelah ia mengecup pelan bibir Leeteuk, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur itu. Mengambil sesuatu dari meja tempat sebelah kasur yang tadi menjadi tempat mereka bertarung lidah.

Kangin mengambil wadah eskrim strawberry yang masih belum meleleh seluruhnya. Cukup lama mereka bermain-main hingga eskrim tersebut telah meleleh sepertiganya. Kangin melancarkan serangan pertamanya.

Ia menyendokkan eskrim itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut dengan gerakan perlahan, menggoda Leeteuk. Dan berhasil! Leeteuk melihat tingkah nakal Kangin dan memandang dengan penuh harap bahwa sendok yang saat ini sedang dijilat Kangin adalah salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang saat ini memang butuh sentuhan.

"Ah, aku seperti anak kecil saja. Makan eskrim begini saja bebelepotan," kata Kangin. Dan yah, Kangin memang menyengajakan mulutnya dipenuhi dengan eskrim yang sudah mulai meleleh itu. Dengan menggigit ujung sendok, ia mengajak Leeteuk berjalan kearahnya.

"Tolong bantu bersihkan, Teukie ah,"

Panggilan yang sangat disukai Leeteuk. Seperi sebuah mantra yang membuat Leeteuk mau menurut apa yang dikatakan Kangin.

Leeteuk merangkak dari kasur, lalu mulai berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

Kangin melenguh keras saat lidah basah Leeteuk menyusuri dagu dan sekitar bibirnya.

"Manis, Kanginnie. Manis sekali," ucap Leeteuk setelah dirasa sudah benar-benar bersih. Kangin tersenyum kecil dan memandang malaikatnya dengan penuh cinta.

"I want you more, chagiya," desah Kangin tepat didepan telinga Leeteuk dengan sedikit menjilat dan menggigit. Empunya telinga hanya terkekeh pelan.

"I'm yours, tonight, Kanginnie," jawab Leeteuk dengan sesempurna mungkin. Menahan rangsangan kecil dan berusaha mempertahankan rangsangan itu agar tetap ada, ia harus memuji segala yang Kangin lakukan padanya.

Kangin mulai mengambil sendok dan mengambil isi dari eskrim itu untuk disiramkan di badan Leeteuk yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepas kausnya. Mulai dari bahu kanan, bergeser kearah kiri sejalur dengan tulang selangkanya. Rasa dingin dari eskrim bercampur dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memang sedang tinggi akibat rangsangan dari Kangin membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Leeteuk

Tangan Kangin memegang kedua lengan atas Leeteuk agar badan ramping itu tidak limbung. Lidahnya yang terampil mulai menjelajahi setiap aliran dari eskrim yang tadi ia tumpahkan di bahu Leeteuk. Empunya bahu hanya mendongak sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi yang sangat baru baginya.

"In.. Kang.. innie.. C-cukup main-mainnya. Aku tak tahan…" desah Leeteuk menahan sensasi dingin, panas dan basah. Dia juga mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga kedua junior yang telah menegang itu saling bersentuhan meskipun masih tertutup kain.

"Ouh, eumh, hh.. Kau sudah keras, Kanginnie." Leeteuk masih menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat benda yang sudah tertutupi kain itu saling bergesekan.

Kangin diam saja karena dia masih sibuk membuat kissmark sambil membersihkan eskrim di tubuh bagian atas milik Leeteuk.

Tiba-tiba Kangin mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauhkan diri dari Leeteuk. Meskipun kedua tangannya masih di bahu Leeteuk, sudah tak ada lagi gesekan pada kedua member yang sudah tegang itu. Leeteuk kecewa, Kangin lebih lagi. Tapi ia tahu karena permainan tak hanya selesai sampai disini. Ada yang lebih menarik.

Kangin memutar badan Leeteuk dan menghimpitnya di dinding. Juniornya yang sudah tegang itu masih didalam celananya dan menggesek pelan pantat Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun mengerang keras.

Dengan kasar dan cepat, Kangin menciumi punggung Leeteuk yang membuat erangannya makin menjadi. Bukannya mengurangi, Kangin malah semakin gencar menciumi. Tak hanya bibir, kedua tangannya pun mulai bekerja. Tangan kanannya memelintir pelan nipple kiri milih Leeteul dan tangan kirinya meraba perut rata milik Leeteuk. Eskrim yang tadi sempat menempel di badan Kangin membuat lengket di punggung Leeteuk dan itu adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Kangin.

Tak puas hanya meraba, tangan kirinya itu mulai mencari batas celana dan ia menemukannya! Tangan kanannya pun berhenti mempermainkan nipple dan mulai menurunkan secara perlahan celana yang dipakai Leeteuk sehingga hanya sampai lutut. Lalu Kangin kembali meraba-raba perut Leeteuk.

"Ssh.. Sselesaikan, Kanginnie!" perintah Leeteuk. Kangin memutar tubuh Leeteuk hingga kali ini mereka saling berhadapan. Kangin dapat melihat jelas wajah sayu milik kekasih yang lebih tua darinya itu dan itu membuatnya makin terangsang. Tangannya mulai melingkar di pinggang Leeteuk namun telapak tangannya meremas pelan pantat Leeteuk dengan sangat pelan.

"Selesaikan apanya, chagiya?" goda Kangin sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ia termasuk seme yang lumayan kuat tahan godaan. Merangsang Leeteuk begitu saja hanya membuat juniornya tegang namun kesadarannya masih utuh.

"Selesaikan! Cepat, cepat! Aku tak tahan!" rengek Leeteuk sambil menjambak rambutnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tak sabar. Imut sekali, pikir Kangin.

"Tak tahan apa? Ayolah chagiya… jangan berkata yang ambigu seperti itu~" goda Kangin sambil memeluk dan mulai menghisap wangi dari leher Leeteuk. Posisi mereka saat ini membuat kejantanan keduanya bergesekan lagi.

"Masukkan…" ucap Leeteuk lirih. Sebenarnya Kangin dengar, tapi ia pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu barusan?"

"Suck it, Kangin! Suck it!" teriak Leeteuk sambil mengangkat pinggangnya sehingga menekan kejantanan Kangin yang memang sudah keras itu.

"heh, akhirnya kau yang meminta kan?" ucap Kangin mulai melepas lumatan di leher Leeteuk dan menatap wajah Leeteuk yang sudah tak bisa lebih merah dari ini.

"As your wish, my princess," kata Kangin setelah mengecup pelan bibir Leeteuk.

Leeteuk sebenarnya tak suka dipanggil 'princess' karena itu panggilan untuk yeoja. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, dia kan memang uke jadinya diposisi seorang yeoja. Lagi pula yang menyebut seperti itu adalah Kangin. Kalau Donghae yang bilang seperti itu, masalahnya akan beda.

Dengan segera, Kangin menumpu tubuhnya kekedua lutunya sehingga wajahnya menghadap tepat didepan junior Leeteuk. Tanpa menunggu perintah apapun, Kangin langsung menurunkan bokser yang dipakai oleh ornag yang akan menghukumnya tadi.

"Uh~" lenguh Leeteuk saat dinginnya udara luar menggelitik kejantanannya yang baru saja terlepas dari kain penutupnya. Kangin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat junior Leeteuk sudah tegang dan mulai mengeluarkan precum. Kaki Leeteuk pun sudah bergetar sepertinya tak tahan berdiri terus menerus.

Kangin berdiri lalu mendorong pelan tubuh gemetar Leeteuk kearah dinding, memastikan bahwa ia ada tempat untuk bersandar. Dimulailah permainan Kangin pada junior Leeteuk.

Bermain?

Tentu saja! Kangin tidak suka terburu-buru langsung ke inti permainan.

Dengan jarinya, Kangin mengambil tetesan precum yang secara berkala terus mengalir dari ujung junior Leeteuk. Sentuhan tangan dingin Kangin membuat badan Leeteuk makin bergetar hebat. Tak puas hanya dengan jari, lidah Kangin mulai menjilati puncak kejantanan Leeteuk. Hanya jilat bagian ujung, hanya untuk mengambil tetesan-tetesan precum baru yang baru saja keluar. Itu membuat sang empu mengerang kecewa.

"Argh! Kangin! Cepat lakukan! Jangan permainkan aku!" perintah Leeteuk tegas. Suaranya begitu keras, entah pasangan EunHae akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

Namun dasar bandel, Kangin masih saja mempermainkan junior Leeteuk. Bosan hanya menjilat, ia lalu meniup-niup pelan seluruh junior Leeteuk yang sudah tegang seutuhnya itu. Tiupan yang sangat lembut hingga udara dingin lah yang keluar. Leeteuk semakin emosi dan stress.

"Kangin! Berhenti bermain-main! Cepat masukkan sekarang juga!"

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Kangin pura-pura tak paham.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi?" Kangin malah makin asik mempermainkan junior Leeteuk.

"Urgh… Suck it! Suck it! Suck – AH!" perintah Leeteuk langsung berhenti begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menelungkupi juniornya. Nggak seluruhnya sih mengingat mulut Kangin yang nggak selebar perutnya #plak.

Kangin dengan sigap langsung menaik turunkan kepalanya. Dihisap-hisap dan digigitnya pelan junior yang besarnya tak lebih dari setengah ukuran miliknya. Cairan precum yang terus keluar membuat candu tersendiri bagi Kangin yang selalu dirindukannya tiap malam kala tak sedang bersama Leeteuk.

"K-Kangin ah! I-I'm coming…" ucap Leeteuk sambil meremas rambut Kangin.

Dan dalam beberapa hisapan setelahnya, cairan putih itupun keluar dari junior milik Leeteuk. Dengan senang hati Kangin membersihkannya. Di jilatinya seluruh junior Leeteuk dan juga perutnya yang tadi terkena semprotan cairan milih Leeteuk tadi. Karena baru saja selesai klimaks, Leeteuk tak bisa merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan dan godaan dari lidah Kangin.

Kangin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mencium Leeteuk. Namja manis itu heran dengan cairan yang ada di sekitar bibir Kangin. Karena penasaran, lidahnya pun mulai menjilat-jilat cairan itu.

"Yaiks, apa itu?" ucap Leeteuk..

"Ini kan cairanmu sendiri chagiya? Sudah berkali-kali mencoba masih tak ingat? Aku saja sudah ketagihan," ucap Kangin dengan penuh menggoda namja manis itu.

"Tapi rasanya aneh. Kenapa kau suka?"

"Bukankah selalu aku jawab," Kangin mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Leeteuk, "karena ini rasa'mu', chagiya." Leeteuk langsung blushing saat itu juga. Senyum kecil tersungging manis ditemani sebuah dimple kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

Saat itu juga Kangin langsung memindah posisi mereka menjadi diatas kasur dan tentunya ia yang menatap kebawah, menatap Leeteuk yang masih mengatur nafas setelah klimaks pertamanya hari itu.

"Langsung ke _acara_ utama?" tanya Kangin sambil sedikit menggoda. Jari telunjuknya meraba garis dagu Leeteuk yang memang tegas, setegas pribadinya. Dirasanya wajah Leeteuk yang sudah cukup dan tak lagi bisa lebih panas dan merah dari ini.

"Take me on, chagi," jawab Leeteuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kangin.

Tanpa perlu disuruh oleh Leeteuk (lagi), Kangin langsung melepas semua pakaiannya yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Wajah Leeteuk yang sebenarnya tidak bisa lebih merah, rasanya bisa hangus kalau harus diberi pemandangan seperti itu.

Tubuh Kangin memang tak sebagus milik Siwon, tak seramping Eunhyuk, tapi baginya tetap saja yang paling sempurna adalah milik Kangin. Bagaimana kuatnya Kangin namun juga lembutnya Kangin dalam waktu bersamaan. Leeteuk sanagt paham semua hal itu.

Bisa dirasakan dengan jelas junior Kangin mulai menggesek lubang milik Leeteuk. Namja manis itu semakin bergelinjang tanda kegelian sekaligus nikmat.

"Ah, aku belum memakai pelicin. Aku tak ingin melukaimu chagiya, tunggulah sebentar," ucap Kangin sembil melepaskan tautan tangan di lehernya lalu mengecup pelan dahi namja manis dibawahnya itu.

Leeteuk memandang heran pada Kangin. Apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu kali ini?

Olala, Kangin ternyata mengambil lagi eskrim yang saat ini sudah sepenuhnya meleleh. Namun memang itu yang terpenting. Meskipun sudah meleleh sepenuhnya, suhu eskrim itu masih termasuknya rendah. Lalu nama itu mulai melumuri kejantanannya dengan eskrim yang sudah mencair itu. Sensasi dingin yang diciptakan eskrim itu membuat Kangin mengerang. Leeteuk yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya meneguk ludah dengan susahnya.

Tiba-tiba timbul ide nakal darinya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kangin yang masih sibuk melumuri batang kejantanannya dengan eskrim. Tiba-tiba, ia memegang tangan Kangin dan otomatis Kangin melihat kekasihnya dengan tampang terkaget-kaget.

"Kubantu bersihkan," ucap Leeteuk saat itu dan langsung melahap benda yang sudah setengah tertutup lelehan eskrim itu tanpa menunggu detik-detik berikutnya. Kangin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan sangat erat untuk bisa merasakan sensasi itu. Tangannya menggenggam rambut halus milik Leeteuk.

Dihisap dan dijilat-jilatnya hingga semua cairan eskrim yang manis itu berhanti dengan rasa asin dari keringat Kangind an juga precum milik Kangin. Bukannya berhenti karena mendapatkan rasanya kontras bedanya, ia malah semakin kuat menghisap. Kangin bisa merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan klimaks, tapi bukan cita-citanya untuk cumming didalam mulut Leeteuk. Dengan sekali tarik, Leeteuk pun lepas dari lolipop kesukaannya. Namja manis itu mendengus kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu.

"Kangin!" omelnya. Tapi Kangin dengan segera menggendong dengan bridal style ke arah tempat tidur dan membaringkan kekasihnya itu dengan sangat perlahan. Gentle, pikir Leeteuk.

Tak perlu berbasa-basi, Kangin memulai serangan mulutnya di cuping telinga Leeteuk. Salah satu jarinya sudah mulai mengelus-elus pelan lubang dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menjejalkan jari telunjuknya yang lumayan besar itu. Namja manis itu tersentak kaget karena baru pertama kali dimasuki jari Kangin yang dingin. Jangan katakan Kangin tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Yang 'baru pertama kali' untuk Leeteuk adalah sensasi dingin didalam lubangnya akibat tangan Kangin yang dari tadi bermain dengan eskrim.

Saat satu tangannya mulai 'permainan utama', tangan satunya malah membuat pelayanan sampingan. Tangan kekar Kangin meremas-remas kejantanan Leeteuk yang sudah mulai tegang lagi. Seirama dengan jarinya yang mulia keluar-masuk di lubang bawah milik Leeteuk, erangan namja manis itupun tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Eungh,.. hah… ahh.. K-kang-in.."

Namanya disebut bersamaan dengan erangan kenikmatan. Siapa yang bisa menahannya?

"Panggil namaku tiga kali hyung! #plak (wooy! Ini adegan lemon! Bukannya film horor! ULAAAANG!)

*mengulang adegan*

"Panggil namaku, hyung. Panggil 'Youngwoonie yongwonhi'," ucap Kangin sambil sedikit menggoda. Leeteuk menurut saja.

"Yongwonhi Youngwoonie.. Yongwonhi Youngwonie.. Yongwonhi youngwonNNIIIIIEEE!" sekali lagi Leeteuk tersentak saat di kalimat terakhir ucapannya. Ternyata Kangin hanya membuat Leeteuk berpikir dalam hal lain karena saat ini sepertiga dari kejantanan Kangin yang lebih besar dari milik Leeteuk itu sudah masuk kedalam lubang hangatnya.

"Ukh, huhu.. hh.. hu .." tangis Leeteuk.

"Chagiya, appo?" tanya Kangin peduli. Ia mengelus pipi Leeteuk dengan ibu jarinya, menghapus air mata yang baru saja tertetes jatuh akibat serangan mendadak itu.

"Ne. neomu appo, Kanginnie… Hiks," ucap namja manis itu sambil memejamkan mata. Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Sepertinya kejantanan Kangin semakin lama semakin besar. Leeteuk yang paling merasakannya. Dibanding saat pertama kali, kejantanan Knagin kalia ini lebih besar dan itu mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang membakar tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Mianhae, chagiya," Kangin memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, "kalau kau kesakitan, aku bisa melepaskannya sekarang."

"Ani. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Hiks," ucapknya sambil sedikit menahan tangis. Tapi Leeteuk tahu, kalau Kangin tidak menyelesaikan ini bersamanya, ia bisa 'bermain' sendiri dan itu lebih menyakitkan dirinya. Untuk apa Kangin punya pacar kalau untuk masalah 'itu' tidak bisa diatasi bersama?

"Chagi, sungguh aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Kalau memang tak tahan kau boleh bilang berhenti. Aku pasti akan langsung berhenti."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa, Chagiya. Ah, rasanya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan 'ini'. Bergeraklah perlahan, jangan terlalu keras," ucap Leeteuk lemas karena tadi habis menangis. Kangin sebenarnya enggan, tapi daripada Leeteuk malah membentaknya dan merusak mood mereka?

"Bersiaplah, Teuki-ya. Mungkin ini akan menyakitkan. Gigit saja bahuku kalau memang sebegitu menyakitkannya, gigit seperti biasanya," ucap Kangin sambil menyodorkan bahunya yang memang sudah ada bekas gigitan Leeteuk saat mereka berhubungan beberapa hari yang lalu. Leeteuk memosisikan diri senyaman mungkin lalu mengangguk didalam leher Kangin. Menghirup aroma maskulin dari kekasihnya itu membuatnya lebih rileks dan mengurangi rasa takutnya.

Kangin menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya tersisa ujung kepala kejantanannya. Perlahan sekali, Kangin mulia memasukkannya lagi namun tak seutuhnya, masih sepertiga dari seluruh batang kejantanannya. Setelah itu ia mulai menambah kecepatan dan menyodok semakin dalam. Semua itu dilakukan secara bertahap karena Kangin tak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya yang lebih tua darinya itu hingga akhirnya seluruh kejantanannya tertancap sempurna dalam lubang namja manis yang saat ini memeluk erat dada Kangin. Dia juga masih menggigit bahu Kangin hingga berdarah, namun Kangin tak memedulikannya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Kangin mulai menghisap-hisap bahu dan leher Leeteuk. Tak lupa ia memberi kecupan-kecupan mesra di wajah kekasihnya itu agar lebih rileks. Masih sambil mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya, tangannya mengelus punggung yang sudah melengkung karena empunya sangat terangsang.

"AH! Disitu! Lagi, Kangin! Disitu lagi!" rancau Leeteuk saat Kangin menyentuh titik tersensitifnya. Dengan sigap, Kangin menghantam titik itu tanpa ampun membuat empunya menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Ergh, c-chagi… kau m-masih ss-sempith.. egh.." rancau Kangin disela-sela hentakannya.

"I-im com-ming again…" ucap Leeteuk disela-sela ciumannya dengan Kangin.

"Together, honey… Chankam-m-man…" jawab Kangin sedikit kesusahan.

Kangin masih terus mengeluar-masukkan bagian tubuhnya itu kedalam lubang bawah milik namja manis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Leeteuk merasakan kejantanan Kangin semakin besar didalam sana dan ada perasaan aneh yang sangat familiar di perutnya. Tak lama lagi, begitu pikirnya.

Setelah tiga hentakan, akhirnya mereka berdua klimaks secara bersamaan sambil memanggil nama satu sama lain. Leeteuk sangat lemas karena ia sudah dua kali orgasme malam ini. Kangin apa lagi. Meskipun baru sekali, namun sperma yang dikeluarkan tadi sangat banyak dan itu menguras energinya terlampau lebih. Kangin jatuh disamping Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan tautan dibagian tubuh bawah mereka.

"Kanginnie," panggil Leeteuk manja. Kangin tiduran menghadap Leeteuk yang memunggunginya. Pemandangan didepan Kangin begitu memesona. Punggung mulus dan bidang milik Leeteuk disinari lampu tidur yang remang-remang ditambah peluh yang mengalir perlahan. Sangat cantik, pikirnya.

"Wae, chagi?" Kangin memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. Menciumi tengkuk dan punggungnya.

"Tidur yuk. Capek," ujarnya dengan sangat manja sambil meremas-remas tanagn besar Kangin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Kangin tersenyum kecil.

"Ne. Tapi biarkan 'itu'ku di'dalam'mu semalaman ini ya." Leeteuk sangat malu mendengar itu. Entah kenapa.

"Ne. Jaljayo, Kanginnie," pamit Leeteuk sambil mencium punggung tangan Kangin, masih memunggungi Kangin.

"Jaljayo, chagiya…" dan akhirnya mereka tenggelan dalam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~~oO0Oo~

Mentari pagi bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Sang pencipta ingin seluruh insannya mulai bersiaga dan kembali terjaga. Namun sepasang kekasih yang semalam beradu ranjang itu masih saling memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang masih bertautan. Tak peduli dua pasang mata tengah memandang tak percaya dari samping kasur.

Berterimakasihlah mereka pada penemu "SELIMUT" yang telah membantu menutupi "bukti semalam" mereka.

"LEETEUK HYUNG! YOUNGWOON SSI! KALIAN TIDAK SEKOLAH, HNN?" teriak Donghae. Yang diteriaki malah menggeliat tak jelas.

"Auh, s-sakit…" lenguh kedua insan yang berada dibawah selimut itu. Keduanya?

Ya. Leeteuk yang kesakitan karena semalaman suntuk lubang sempitnya diisi oleh kejantanan Kangin yang memang ukurannya 'ekstra' itu. Kangin yang kejantanannya masih tertanam didalam lubang hangat milik Leeteuk juga kesakitan karena mereka berdua menggeliat sehabis tidur membuat kejantanannya tertarik.

"YA! Bahkan kalian tidur dalam keadaan 'menyatu'? Aish, hyung… Kau bahkan lebih padah dari pada aku dan Hyukkie. Cepatlah bangun dan bereskan semua ini. Hyukkie dan aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua," perintah Donghae. Leeteuk yang merupakan alfa utama di rumah itu tak terima diperintah dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Ya, Lee Donghae! Kemari kau! Berano-beraninya kau memerintahku, heng? Kembali kesini kau!" ucap Leeteuk yang cuman bangun setengah dari posisi tidurnya, mengingat kejantanan Kangin masih didalam lubangnya. Membuatnya masih merasa penuh dan sulit bergerak.

"Kangin. Keluarkan 'itu'mu. Aku mau mandi…" ucap Leeteuk sambil memutar kepalanya kearah Kangin yang tengah menhirup-hirup aroma rambut kekasihnya.

"Kalau gitu mandi bareng yuk?" ajak Kangin.

"Ogah!" ucap Leeteuk langsung. Ia mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik diri ddari kejantanan Kangin yang besar itu. Kangin terlihat mendesis saat kejantanannya dikeluarkan perlahan dari lubang Leeteuk.

Setelah keluar semua, Leeteuk mulai membereskan pakaian-pakaian mereka yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Kangin berjalan mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluk dari belakang.

"Gomapta, chagiya. Semalam kau HEBAT sekali," puji Kangin sambil menciumi tengkuk Leeteuk.

"Ne. Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Asalkan kau janji takkan bertengkar dengan Donghae lagi. Aku tak suka kalian bertengkar," jelas Leeteuk. Kangin mengiyakan [ermintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Leeteuk mulai menjauhkan diri dari dekapan Kangin.

"Mandi bareng ya.." rajuk Kangin. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Ani.. Nanti aku ada pelajaran olah raga. Kalau terlalu lelah aku bisa kehilangan nilai. Kau tahu nilai untuk kelas 3 itu sangat penting," jelas Leeteuk. Memahami keadaan kekasihnya, Kangin pun melepaskan dekapannya.

"Baiklah, aku mandi di kamar mandi bawah."

Leeteuk mengangguk tanda paham. Saat Kangin sudah mau keluar dari kamar untuk turun, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari Kangin yang baru saja mau masuk kamar mandi didalam kamarnya itu.

CUP

"Morning kiss, chagi~" kata Kangin, dan langsung saja ia kabur sebelum mendengar omelan Leeteuk.

Tapi, bukannya mengomel, Leeteuk malah mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Dan berkata, "sekarang saja sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalua menikah nanti? Omo~" sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah karena perkataannya sendiri. Ia pun mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar andi untuk memulai rutinitasnya sebagai seorang siswa SMA, ketua divisi kedisiplinan, dan juga kekasih dari biang masalah di sekolahnya, Kim Youngwoon alias Kangin

*END

*kotak curhat author*

Duh duh duh, aku jangan digebukin dong readerdeul. Gaje ya endingnya?

oia, buat balesan review FF (**yu-chan, Sihanchul21, **yang My Flower, My Henry, My Enemy yang masuk di Rate M itu emang aku ambil beberapa adegan (lolipop, Henry as waiter) dari FF di AFF judulnya Lollipop. Kalau mau di cek, silakan. Jelas banget ceritanya jauh beda... Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena g nyantumin di FF itu kalo terinspirasi dari FF di AFF yg judulnya Lollipop itu.


End file.
